STAR LIGHT
by Pyta-chan
Summary: Não há alegria sem tristeza, certo sem errado, amor sem ódio, brilho sem escuridão, trevas sem luz, noite sem dia, paz sem guerra, bem sem mal... Escolha seu lado, pois “quando as trevas invadirem a Terra, apenas uma luz irá brilhar na escuridão”.
1. A sombra oculta

"Há muitas e muitas eras, houve uma grande batalha entre o bem e o mal. Uma batalha tão intensa que quase destruiu a Terra e tudo que nela vivia, transformando-a por completo.

Os desertos tornaram-se grandes geleiras, as florestas transformaram-se em grandes desertos, os mares secaram completamente... Houve terremotos, maremotos e erupções vulcânicas. Todo tipo de catástrofe ocorreu.

Apesar de tanta destruição, a batalha não acabou. E ela voltará a ser travada nos dias de hoje."

_**STAR LIGHT**_

_**Capitulo 1 – A sombra oculta**_

"_- Onde estou? Por que tudo está tão escuro? Por que eu estou brilhando?_

_A única coisa que a jovem mulher podia ver era seu próprio corpo no meio da escuridão. De repente, ela ouve um estrondo._

_- O que foi isso? Uma explosão?_

_Então, as trevas se dissipam e surge ao seu redor um triste cenário de guerra. Mas não era uma guerra comum._

_- O que está acontecendo?_

_Havia destruição e morte em todo lugar. Os grandes prédios que ali jaziam, indicavam que anteriormente, aquele lugar fora uma grande metrópole e nos rostos dos poucos sobreviventes, via-se apenas terror e a total falta de esperança._

_Do nada, uma estranha voz se faz ouvir:_

_- Só você pode acabar com essa guerra. Prove que é capaz e salve a Terra. Caso contrário, a humanidade estará condenada."_

Triiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmm

Kagome acordou assustada com o barulho do despertador.

- Credo, que sonho estranho! – resmungou enquanto desligava o barulhento aparelho – Que horas são? – o relógio marcava 7:30 a.m – Essa não, eu vou me atrasar!

Dizendo isso, tentou desvencilhar-se dos lençóis, mas não conseguindo, acabou por cair da cama.

- Droga! – resmungou.

"_Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi _– depois de se arrumar, Kagome foi para a cozinha – _Moro sozinha em um pequeno apartamento no subúrbio da cidade. – _enquanto desajeitadamente preparava o seu café da manhã, ela se queimou – _Sou antropóloga e trabalho no Museu de História Antiga, - _pegando a bolsa, se pôs a caminho do trabalho – _onde a minha principal função é a descoberta e o estudo de vários tipos de múmias, vindas de todas as partes do mundo."_

No meio da manhã, Kagome estava no museu, estudando um espécime que acabara de chegar do deserto do Atakama, na América do Sul. De repente, ela se sentiu estranha. Sentiu um forte aperto no peito, ao mesmo tempo em que o ar lhe faltava.

Decidiu, então, ir para fora do museu, para tomar um pouco de ar.

Porém, espantou-se quando encontrou um dos maiores salões do museu completamente vazio, já que àquela hora da manhã, deveria estar lotado.

- Minako! – Kagome chamou uma das guias do museu, que corria em direção à saída – O que está havendo? Onde estão todos? – perguntou enquanto se aproximava dela.

- Você não vai acreditar, Kagome! – a outra respondeu – Está acontecendo um eclipse!

- Um eclipse?!

- É! – Minako confirmou, empolgada – Todos estão lá fora para ver. Você vem?

- Claro! – ela respondeu – Mas ninguém havia anunciado um eclipse!

- Eu sei!

"_Minha vida era completamente normal, até que um dia, ela mudou para sempre."_

Quando chegou do lado de fora e viu o Sol já parcialmente coberto por uma enorme sombra, Kagome sentiu o coração ainda mais apertado que antes, ao mesmo tempo em que se lembrava do sonho que a atormentara na noite passada.

Ao redor da cidade, todos paravam para ver o estranho fenômeno que escureceu o Sol e fez o dia virar noite.

Enquanto olhava para a enorme sombra que já escondia completamente o Sol, Kagome só conseguia pensar no sonho que tivera na noite anterior: a destruição, o medo no rosto dos sobreviventes... Neste momento, uma imagem veio a sua mente: nove pessoas lutando contra uma enorme sombra. Kagome não conseguiu visualizar nenhum rosto, mas de alguma forma, quis ajudá-los nesse embate.

Com o fim do eclipse a visão de Kagome também acabou, estava tão atordoada que foi direto para sua sala.

Ao longe, um estranho ser a observava, dizendo:

- Chegou o momento... Estrela!

_**£££££££££££££ Naquela noite... £££££££££££££**_

Como sempre fazia, Kagome foi jantar na casa de seus melhores amigos.

- Cheguei! – ela disse ao entrar, usando a chave que havia ganhado dos dois.

- Boa noite, Kagome! – disse Maehara, olhando-a pela porta da cozinha.

Kagome a conheceu quando ganhou uma bolsa de estudos para a escola mais cara da cidade. Maehara Ayanami é filha de um rico bancário, Matsumoto Aburame (**N/A:** fãs do Shino, não me matem, não encontrei um nome melhor! XD), mas foi deserdada por se casar com um João-Ninguém, na opinião do orgulhoso homem.

- Você está atrasada, de novo! – disse TK, marido de Maehara, brincando.

- Você sempre diz isso! – comentou Kagome.

- Mas nunca adianta, já que você não consegue chegar no horário! – ele revidou.

Takeru Ayanami e Kagome se conheceram quando ela estava na faculdade. Na época ele estava começando com a sua floricultura na qual Kagome trabalhou para poder pagar os livros. Hoje, a floricultura continua sendo pequena, mas o suficiente para que ele e Maehara vivam bem.

- O que temos para o jantar hoje, Maehara? – Kagome perguntou, ignorando o último comentário do amigo.

- Camarão frito!

- Hummm! Delícia!

- Não se preocupe, já vou servir.

- Quer ajuda? – Kagome perguntou já se levantando para ajudar a amiga.

- Sua? Nem pensar, ou vamos acabar sem pratos! – brincou TK – Você vai se sentar nessa cadeira e ver o telejornal, como faz todas as noites.

- TK, não seja mal! – Maehara repreendeu.

- É! Afinal, em não sou tão ruim assim na cozinha, não é Maehara? – Kagome perguntou, fazendo uma carinha pidona.

- ... – mas ela permaneceu em silêncio.

- Pois é, quem cala consente. – disse TK.

- Há, há, há. – riu Kagome, sarcasticamente.

- Ei, essa reportagem não é sobre o eclipse estranho que aconteceu hoje? – perguntou Maehara, indicando a TV ligada – Aumenta o volume, TK. – pediu.

- Claro.

"_- ... E mesmo os mais famosos astrônomos não conseguiram explicar o eclipse que já foi apelidado de 'A Sombra Oculta'."_ – dizia o apresentador do telejornal – _"Estamos com um link, ao vivo, em uma coletiva de imprensa no observatório astronômico, onde o Dr. Akira Takashi, chefe do Instituto de Pesquisas Espaciais do nosso país está tentando explicar o fenômeno._

_- É muito difícil explicar o acontecido. Essas são imagens captadas pelos nossos satélites, segundos antes do eclipse. – _ele apontou para as imagens exibidas em um telão –_Notem que não há nada anormal nelas. Essas foram tiradas no exato momento do eclipse. Nesse momento, tudo o que vemos é uma grande nuvem negra que encobre o Sol, a Lua e as estrelas ao redor de todo o globo. Em todos os lugares do mundo, o eclipse foi percebido, todo o planeta ficou as cegas, porém, o nosso hemisfério conseguiu visualizá-lo melhor, por ser dia. As próximas fotos foram tiradas alguns segundos após as anteriores. E o que mais nos intriga é: a nuvem simplesmente desaparece, tão rápida e misteriosamente quanto apareceu."_

- Ta legal, - disse TK – isso é muito esquisito!

- É de dar medo. – comentou Maehara.

- Eu, sinceramente, não sei o que dizer. – falou Kagome.

- Será que os marcianos finalmente decidiram invadir a Terra? – o florista brincou, provocando o riso das duas.

Embora demonstrasse tranqüilidade, Kagome estava preocupada, e mais uma vez, como fizera durante todo o dia, pensou:

"_- O que será que está acontecendo comigo? E o que significa aquela visão?"_

_**£££££££££££££ Dois dias depois... £££££££££££££**_

Kagome mais uma vez sonhava enquanto dormia.

"_- Oh, não! É o mesmo sonho de novo!_

_Nesse momento, Kagome via exatamente as mesmas cenas que vira no sonho da outra noite, até que algo lhe chamou a atenção: os nove guerreiros que lutavam na visão que tivera no momento do eclipse, caminhavam em sua direção e a cercaram, mas Kagome não conseguia ver seus rostos._

_- Quem são vocês? – Kagome perguntou, um pouco assustada._

_Porém, ao invés de responderem a pergunta, eles deram as mãos uns aos outros, e começaram a emitir um brilho de seus corpos. Era um brilho tão intenso que acabou por ofuscar Kagome."_

Então ela acordou, com a luz do Sol que invadia seu quarto, através da janela.

_**£££££££££££££ Mais tarde, no museu... £££££££££££££**_

Kagome estava na sala dos arquivos, onde eram catalogadas todas as múmias do museu.

De repente, Minako, a guia do museu, entrou apressadamente na sala, dando um grande susto em Kagome.

- Me desculpe, Kagome. – a guia desculpou-se ao perceber que havia assustado a outra garota.

- Tudo bem. – Kagome disse, recuperando o fôlego – O que foi, Minako?

- É que, tem uma pessoa aqui que quer vê-la.

- E quem é?

- Sou o detetive Inuyasha Taisho, da divisão de Homicídios Prioritários. – o belo moreno de olhos violeta que entrou na sala mostrando o distintivo, respondeu por Minako.

- E por qual motivo um detetive da divisão de Homicídios Prioritários estaria me procurando?

Ele nada respondeu, apenas olhou para a guia, que continuava parada à porta, olhando-o de forma maliciosa.

Kagome entendeu que era um assunto particular e, gentilmente, disse:

- Muito obrigada, Minako. Você já pode se retirar.

- Oh! Certo. – a guia pareceu ter acordado de seu transe e se retirou em seguida.

Kagome voltou a olhar o detetive, ainda aguardando a resposta.

- Preciso que me acompanhe. – ele disse friamente.

- À delegacia? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Kagome perguntou confusa.

- Não, nós não vamos para a delegacia. Nós vamos para o necrotério. – o detetive continuou, ainda sem demonstrar emoção alguma.

- Necrotério? O que eu vou fazer em um necrotério? Oh, meu Deus! Maehara! Aconteceu algo com ela ou com o TK? – Kagome se assustou com a possibilidade de ter acontecido alguma fatalidade com os amigos.

- Não se preocupe, nada aconteceu com seus amigos. – ele tentava acalmá-la, mas seu tom de voz indiferente a fez duvidar por um momento – Não quero que identifique um corpo, mas sim que analise um.

- Quer que eu analise um corpo? – ela ainda estava um pouco confusa – Ah! Já entendi. O Sr. deve ter se enganado, Detetive. Eu não sou legista. Sou antropóloga. – explicou dando as costas para o homem e seguindo para o espécime que ainda jazia sobre a mesa.

- Eu sei. Dra. Kagome Higurashi, - ele começou a ler o que parecia ser um relatório sobre a garota – 26 anos. Renomada antropóloga forense, formada como 1ª da turma na faculdade. Especialista no estudo de múmias. Atualmente trabalhando no museu de História Antiga. – ao terminar a leitura do pequeno trecho, o detetive a olhou nos olhos e disse com um tom de voz firme – É exatamente pelo fato de ser antropóloga que eu vim procurá-la.

- Como assim? – ela perguntou ainda de costas para ele.

- Como já citei, sua especialidade são as múmias.

- E o que isso tem a ver? – ela voltou a perguntar, dessa vez, olhando-o por sobre o ombro.

- O corpo que quero que analise... foi mumificado.

_**£££££££££££££ No necrotério... £££££££££££££**_

Enquanto andavam pelo longo corredor que levava à sala onde estava o corpo supostamente mumificado, Kagome tentava fazer com que o detetive Taisho desse alguma informação.

- Será que você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo, Det.? – como o Detetive Taisho não dava resposta, ela continuou – O Sr. veio desde o museu até aqui sem dizer uma só palavra. Não respondeu a nenhuma das minhas perguntas!

Ao chegar no fim do corredor, o Det. Taisho parou, se virou para Kagome e, enquanto abria a porta, disse:

-Suas perguntas serão respondidas agora, Dra.

Quando olhou para dentro sala, Kagome viu algumas pessoas ao redor de uma mesa, no que parecia ser uma acirrada discussão. Nos quatro cantos da grande sala havia computadores dos mais modernos, e todo tipo de máquina como endoscópios, raio x e tomógrafos, com os quais Kagome estava acostumada a trabalhar no museu e na faculdade, onde dava aulas.

- Tem certeza de que isso é um necrotério? – Kagome perguntou ao detetive em um sussurro.

- Inuyasha, meu querido amigo! – um outro moreno alto o chamou de um dos cantos da sala, chamando a atenção de todos os presentes para os recém-chegados – Até que em fim você chegou. – disse enquanto se aproximava dos dois – É ela? – perguntou referindo-se a Kagome.

- Sim. Kagome Higurashi, este é Mirok Tenan.

- Muito prazer! – disse o alegre rapaz, estendendo sua mão para Kagome.

- Igualmente. – respondeu uma não muito convicta Kagome. Ela estava achando aquele rapaz um tanto quanto sorridente demais.

- Esta é a equipe com a qual irá trabalhar: - disse o detetive – o Dr. Hiro Kinomoto e a Dra. Rin Ikari são os legistas responsáveis por este necrotério, e o Dr. Sesshoumaru¹ Akuma, também legista, trabalha para a divisão de homicídios da nossa delegacia.

As três pessoas que foram apresentadas a Kagome tinham uma expressão preocupada, com exceção do Dr. Akuma, que tinha uma expressão de profunda indiferença.

- Esta é Kagome Higurashi, a pessoa sobre quem eu lhes havia falado. – continuou o detetive.

- O Sr. Tenan também é médico? – Kagome perguntou – Também está aqui para analisar... o corpo?

- Não! – o próprio Mirok respondeu – Na verdade, foi tudo um grande acidente!

- Como assim? – ela ficou curiosa.

- Não acham melhor analisar logo o corpo? – o detetive interrompeu.

- Oh, claro. Desculpe-me. – Kagome disse, caminhando em direção a mesa ao redor da qual os três legistas discutiam antes da sua chegada. O corpo estava coberto e, quando Kagome aproximou-se, Rin o descobriu, fazendo com que a antropóloga pudesse vislumbrar a cena mais chocante de sua vida profissional.

- O que significa isso? – ela perguntou, incrédula – É algum tipo de piada? – voltou-se então para o detetive, que continuava parado no mesmo local – Como ousaram fazer isso?

- Acha que é falsa? – perguntou o detetive, ainda sério e indiferente.

- Não! Claro que não. Mas eu nunca havia visto uma múmia usando aparelho ortodôntico e... com as roupas da moda ou... com francesinha nas unhas!

A múmia tinha a mesma aparência que a múmia que Kagome estava analisando naquela manhã, quando foi procurada pelo Detetive Taisho: a pele estava totalmente ressecada, como se tivesse como se tivesse sido desidratada no deserto mais escaldante. Porém, vestia roupas típicas de adolescentes, tinha as unhas muito bem feitas e o cabelo descolorido.

Kagome estava chocada. Toda aquela situação devia ser uma pegadinha. E era melhor que fosse pois, caso contrário, ela tinha medo de descobrir o que era.

- Ela tem razão Detetive! – disse o Dr. Kinomoto – Você veio até aqui, restringiu o acesso ao necrotério, nos tirou dos nossos afazeres, nos mostrou essa múmia esquisita, mas até agora não sabemos o que houve ou os motivos de estarmos aqui!

- Diga de uma vez, - Rin também se manifestou – o que há de tão especial nessa múmia?

- ... – o Det. Taisho permaneceu em silêncio, apenas os observando – Dra. Higurashi, qual a avaliação inicial que me daria dessa múmia?

- Bom, - Kagome foi se aproximando da múmia, para analisá-la melhor – Em uma análise preliminar da estrutura óssea, eu diria que se trata de uma fêmea, caucasiana, aproximadamente 15 ou 16 anos, sem causa mortis aparente. Deve ter ficado em uma região de extrema aridez durante algum tempo.

Após alguns segundos, que mais pareceram uma eternidade para os que lá estavam, ele virou-se e caminhou na direção de um dos balcões, cheios de papéis; pegou uma pasta de arquivos e voltou para o mesmo lugar de antes, enquanto dizia:

- Este é o corpo de Asuka Aino, 15 anos, estudante colegial. Boas notas, estrutura familiar equilibrada, popular, praticava atletismo, muitos amigos... – enquanto ele falava, distribuía fotos da garota, que estavam dentro da pasta, para que os membros da equipe as vissem - A família registrou queixa do desaparecimento.

- Está dizendo que alguém a matou e mumificou?! – Rin resumiu as palavras do detetive.

- É isso que eu estou querendo provar.

- Isso é loucura! Mumificação?! – comentou o Dr. Kinomoto

- ... – o Dr. Sesshoumaru Akuma apenas permanecia em silêncio, ouvindo tudo com aparente indiferença.

- Há quanto tempo ela está desaparecida e onde foi encontrada? – Kagome perguntou, enquanto olhava da foto para o corpo, perplexa com a revelação.

- A família disse que ela sumiu à dois dias.

- Dois dias? Você esta brincando, né? – Rin olhou-o com suspeita.

- E o corpo foi acidentalmente encontrado no parque central da cidade esta manhã. – o detetive continuou.

- Não pode ser ela. – Kagome disse simplesmente, andando na direção do Detetive Taisho.

- Como assim? – ele perguntou, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Não se pode mumificar um corpo assim em apenas dois dias. Muito menos se não o expuser a uma situação de extrema aridez! – ela respondeu, entregando-lhe a foto que estivera olhando – É impossível!

- Dra. Higurashi, foi exatamente por isso que eu a escolhi. Sua experiência com múmias é muito vasta, certamente poderá nos ajudar. – o detetive continuava sem demonstrar emoção alguma, o que estava de certa forma assustando Kagome – Não há nenhuma forma de fazer isso artificialmente, assim como os egípcios?

- Não em tão pouco tempo! Os embalsamadores egípcios levavam cerca de 72 dias para desidratar o corpo. Mesmo utilizando toda a tecnologia existente hoje, não seria possível retirar todos os fluídos de um corpo e desidratá-lo completamente em apenas dois dias!

O Detetive apenas abriu mais uma vez a pasta que ainda estava em suas mãos e dela, retirou um outro documento, estendendo-o para Kagome.

- Leia isso.

- O que é isso? – ela perguntou, segurando o papel.

- É um teste de DNA que mandei fazer com uma amostra de cabelo retirada do corpo.

- E qual é o resultado? – o Dr. Akuma manifestou-se pela primeira vez.

- É positivo. – Kagome adiantou-se em responder, na tentativa de convencer a si mesma da veracidade do teste.

- Não pode ser! – Rin disse – Me deixe ver isso.

Depois de ler o laudo que tirara das mãos de Kagome, a legista questionou:

- Quem, ou... o quê fez isso? E... por quê?

- É exatamente por isso que eu os reuni aqui. – o detetive tinha a expressão mais fria que Kagome já vira, parecia até que ele não se importava, apenas estava cumprindo seu papel de policial bonzinho – Nessa sala há todo o tipo de equipamento necessário para que vocês desenvolvam o trabalho da melhor maneira possível e, se precisarem de algo mais, não hesitem em pedir.

Então era isso? Teria que descobrir quem matou aquela garota?

-_"Meu maior pesadelo começa agora!"_ – Kagome pensou.

Depois de alguns instantes em completo silêncio, o Dr. Hiro Kinomoto perguntou:

- E no que, exatamente, o Sr. Tenan irá nos ajudar nessa investigação. Por acaso o Senhor é médico ou antropólogo?

- Sou designer gráfico, com muito orgulho! – Mirok respondeu, estufando o peito.

- E no que um designer gráfico vai poder nos ajudar, Det.? – Rin perguntou.

- Foi ele quem encontrou o corpo.

- Você? – o Dr. Akuma duvidou.

- Por isso eu disse que foi um acidente. – Mirok comentou.

- Qualquer dúvida que tenham sobre o local em que o corpo foi encontrado e as condições do mesmo podem ser tiradas com o Mirok. Por isso ele está aqui. – o detetive esclareceu – Também estarão aqui todos os laudos da perícia sobre o local e as condições do corpo, assim que possível.

Todos, com exceção do Dr. Sesshoumaru, olharam incrédulos para o Detetive Taisho.

- Não me olhem assim! Preciso descobrir quem é esse assassino antes que ele faça mais vítimas. E eu não posso fazer isso sem a ajuda de vocês! – ele pareceu um pouco rude com suas palavras, porém não havia outra forma de convencê-los a ajudá-lo, e Inuyasha sabia disso – Não preciso nem dizer que esse é um caso confidencial, portanto ninguém pode saber, entendido, Mirok?

- Pode deixar! – respondeu o alegre rapaz.

- O Mirok tem todos os meus números de telefone. Qualquer novidade me avisem!

Ao dizer isso, o Detetive Taisho saiu da sala deixando para traz uma equipe de trabalho totalmente atônita.

_**£££££££££ CONTINUA £££££££££**_

Aê galera! Quem é vivo sempre aparece!

Sei que ainda tô em débito com RECOMEÇAR, mas resolvi postar logo o primeiro capítulo de Star Light, que para alguns vai ser uma fic meio maluca, e na verdade é mesmo! XD

Essa foi a primeira fic que eu comecei a escrever, a uns três anos atrás, mas ainda não consegui acabar. Portanto, eu postei na tentativa de ter inspiração.

Muita coisa aqui vai ser diferente, mas a explicação é simples: essa fic não foi feita para o universo Inu Yasha. É uma estória totalmente original que eu adaptei para o universo do anime. Por exemplo:

¹ nesta fic o Sesshy e o Inu não são irmãos;

Todos são humanos, não há nenhum youkai ou hainou.

E não se espantem com os muitos personagens originais e situações totalmente inusitadas que irão aparecer.

Então, se v6 ñ gostarem de alguma coisa, é só me mandar uma review. Eu tentarei adaptar a fic dentro dos limites, é claro.

É isso aí gente, xêro pra todo mundo, e até a próxima.

Pyta-chan .


	2. O mistério da múmia

"_Ao dizer isso, o Detetive Taisho saiu da sala deixando para traz uma equipe de trabalho totalmente atônita."_

_**STAR LIGHT**_

_**Capítulo 2: O Mistério da Múmia**_

No dia seguinte, por volta das 19h, estavam no necrotério os três legistas e Kagome, quando o Det. Taisho chegou, perguntando:

- O que conseguiram até agora?

- Praticamente nada. – respondeu o Dr. Kinomoto – O seu amiguinho e os relatórios sobre a investigação no local onde o corpo foi encontrado não revelaram nenhuma pista. Não havia nenhum traço de DNA, nenhuma gota de sangue, fio de cabelo... Nem sequer havia outras pegadas, a não ser as da garota.

- Então o local onde o corpo foi encontrado não é o local do crime? – o Detetive Taisho quis saber.

- Como o Dr. Kinomoto já disse, - o Dr. Akuma se manifestou – as pegadas da garota foram encontradas no local, o que indica que ela andou até lá. Além disso, os exames que realizamos no corpo não indicam remoção, o que significa que aquele deve ter sido o local do crime.

- E quanto ao corpo?

- Não há nenhum indício de crime: nenhuma fratura, ferimento, corte em geral ou pancada que pudesse nos ajudar a identificar a causa da morte. – novamente, foi o Dr. Kinomoto que respondeu.

- Quer dizer que ela morreu de causas naturais? – o detetive tornou a perguntar.

- Não dissemos isso! – interveio Dra. Ikari – O histórico médico dela era impecável, não havia motivo aparente para uma morte natural.

- Como assim?

- Nós ainda não pudemos determinar o que a matou. – Dr. Akuma respondeu.

- Por que não?

- Por que, além de não encontrarmos nenhum indício de agressão ou coisa parecida, não conseguimos coletar material para os exames toxicológicos. – disse Kagome, que se mantivera calada até aquele momento – Uma das poucas coisas que pudemos descobrir é que houve uma total retirada dos fluídos corporais: sangue, saliva, urina e todos os outros fluídos foram extraídos. Os órgãos estão todos atrofiados, mas estão no lugar certo. Vamos ter que abrir o corpo e retirar amostrar de tecidos dos órgãos para tentar encontrar algo.

- Certo. E como fizeram para tirar todos os líquidos do corpo? – o detetive quis saber.

- Como eu já disse, não encontramos nenhum sinal de incisão no corpo. – disse o Dr. Kinomoto – Portanto, não faço a mínima idéia de como fizeram isso em tão pouco tempo.

- O que descarta a hipótese de embalsamamento. – Kagome disse, com ar pensativo.

- O que quer dizer, Dra. Higurashi?

- Bom, seja lá quem ou o quê tenha feito isso, não se baseou em nenhum tipo conhecido de mumificação artificial, até porque, levaria muito tempo.

- E como os egípcios faziam isso?

- ... – Kagome ficou meio em dúvida sobre aquela pergunta, mas resolveu responder - Eles faziam incisões no abdômen e retiravam todos os órgãos, menos o coração. Em seguida, enchiam o corpo com saquinhos de sal natrão, colocavam o corpo mergulhado em uma espécie de bacia um pouco inclinada com um furo de um lado para que os líquidos do corpo escorressem. E literalmente enterravam a múmia por 72 dias. – fez uma pequena pausa - O sal era o responsável por retirar todos os líquidos do corpo.

Todos permaneceram em silêncio durante algum tempo. Realmente não havia como fazer aquele tipo de mumificação em apenas dois dias e sem nenhum tipo de incisão. Tão pouco seria possível que a natureza produzisse uma múmia como aquela em tão pouco tempo.

- Será que os líquidos não podem ter sido retirados com o uso de agulhas como nas transfusões de sangue? – o detetive se manifestou.

- Sim, é possível, – respondeu a Dra. Ikari – mas apenas com uma parte dos líquidos, não com todos, como é o caso.

- Então como fizeram isso?

Depois de incômodos segundos em silêncio total, o Dr. Akuma respondeu:

- Nós não sabemos.

Instalaram-se mais alguns momentos de silêncio total, até que o detetive perguntou:

- E o que vocês pretendem fazer agora?

- Bem, eu não sei quanto aos outros, mas eu pretendo ir para a minha casa e cair na minha cama! – a Dra. Ikari disse, já indo em direção aos seus pertences.

- O quê?! Não! Vocês têm que continuar tentando. – o Detetive Taisho parecia não querer perder um segundo sequer.

- Sinto em informar, Det., mas não vamos ser muito úteis se não tivermos algum tempo para descansarmos. – a legista observou.

- Quanto mais tempo demorarmos, mais tempo o criminoso vai ter para escapar ou até mesmo para matar de novo!

- Nós não podemos fazer mais nada hoje, Detetive. – argumentou o Dr. Kinomoto – E, pra ser bem sincero, diante de todas as evidências, não há nem a certeza de que realmente houve um crime.

Depois disso, os três legistas foram embora do necrotério, deixando apenas uma triste antropóloga e um frustrado detetive de polícia, olhando para uma misteriosa múmia. O longo silêncio que se formou só foi quebrado pelo toque do celular de Kagome, sobressaltando a ambos com o ruído.

Ao ver quem estava ligando para ela, Kagome gelou.

"_- Essa não! Com toda essa agitação eu acabei esquecendo a Maehara! Faz dois dias que eu não dou notícias. Ela vai me matar!"_

- Alô?! – ela atendeu o telefonema, mas no mesmo instante, afastou o aparelho do ouvido, por causa dos gritos da amiga.

- _KAGOME HIGURASHI! ONDE VOCÊ ESTEVE NOS ÚLTIMOS DOIS DIAS? POR QUE NÃO APARECEU PARA O JANTAR? NEM SEQUER LIGOU PARA DAR NOTÍCIAS! VOCÊ FAZ ALGUMA IDÉIA DO QUANTO EU ESTOU PREOCUPADA?_

- Desculpa, Maehara! É que eu fui chamada às pressas para... Para... – Kagome tentava achar alguma desculpa, mas ela não era muito boa com mentiras, principalmente se tinha que mentir para a sua melhor amiga.

- _Você não quer me dizer o que está fazendo, não é?_ – a outra perguntou com um tom de voz baixo e extremamente ameaçador – _Se não estivesse querendo inventar uma desculpa não estaria gaguejando!_

- Não é isso, Maehara. É que... hã...

- _É QUE, O QUÊ?_

- Eu explico quando eu chegar aí para o jantar, OK?! – ela disse às pressas completando em pensamento – _"Eu espero que ela engula. Preciso de tempo para inventar uma boa desculpa!"_

- _Tudo bem, então. Estaremos esperando por você. _– Maehara já estava um pouco mais calma.

- Não se preocupe, vou estar aí.

Kagome desligou o telefone com um suspiro.

- É melhor eu ir embora também. – disse ao detetive.

Quando abriu a porta, ela virou-se para o detetive.

- Det. Taisho... O que vai dizer a família dela? – perguntou referindo-se ao corpo mumificado.

- Que a filha deles foi assassinada, mas que não sabemos quem nem como a matou. – o detetive respondeu sem virar-se para encará-la.

Então, Kagome saiu, deixando-o sozinho com a múmia.

££££££££££££££££££££££££

Vinte minutos depois, Kagome já estava na casa de Maehara e TK.

- Cheguei! – gritou da porta.

- Quem bom! – Maehara veio recebê-la com um caloroso abraço – Onde esteve? – mas logo o trocou por um belo puxão de orelha.

- Ai! Maehara você está até parecendo a minha mãe! – Kagome fingiu que o puxão realmente doía.

- Não me venha com gracinhas! Anda, pode me explicar por que não deu notícias nos dois últimos dias, agora!

- Maehara, querida, - TK veio ao encontro das duas, para salvação de Kagome – porque não conversamos durante o jantar? Eu estou com muita fome!

- É, Maehara. Por favor! – Kagome concordou com o pedido do amigo.

- Está bem. Eu já vou servir o jantar. – Maehara respondeu indo para a cozinha.

- Obrigada! – Kagome disse em um movimento de lábios para que apenas TK entendesse.

- Você fica me devendo! – TK respondeu da mesma forma.

Quando já estavam à mesa, Maehara indagou:

- E então, Kagome?

Kagome estava quase falando, na esperança de sua amiga acreditar na mentira que inventara. Porém, antes que abrisse a boca, foi interrompida pelo toque de seu celular.

- _"Salva pelo gongo!"_ – pensou, dizendo logo depois – Melhor eu atender!

- Certo. – Maehara disse – Mas depois você vai me explicar direitinho o que está acontecendo.

- Quem é? – Kagome perguntou quando não reconheceu o número que aparecia no visor.

- _Onde você está?_ _Preciso da sua ajuda._- a voz do detetive Inuyasha Taisho soou firme do outro lado da linha.

- Com licença, - ela disse se afastando da mesa – É um assunto de trabalho.

- Esteja à vontade. – disse Maehara com o sorriso mais falso que conseguiu colocar em seu rosto.

Quando Kagome chegou na sala, voltou a falar com o detetive.

- Det. Taisho, já dissemos que voltaremos ao trabalho amanhã.

- _Dra, você não está entendendo. Eu preciso falar com você..._ – o detetive tentou argumentar, no entanto, foi interrompido por Kagome.

- Detetive, eu preciso desligar. Te vejo amanhã, portanto, pare de me ligar ou levantará suspeitas! – Kagome não esperou por resposta antes de desligar o aparelho.

- Quem era, Kagome? – Maehara perguntou quando a amiga voltou a sentar-se à mesa.

Kagome não respondeu de imediato, o que fez os amigos arquearem as sobrancelhas, como se cobrassem uma resposta.

- Um amigo. – disse por fim.

- Que amigo? – Maehara mudou sua expressão de brava para maliciosa ao ouvir aquilo – É alguém do museu, ou da faculdade?

- É. – Kagome concordou, vendo aí sua oportunidade de inventar uma história convincente para os amigos – É um amigo da faculdade. Um colega de lá.

É claro que Maehara havia percebido que Kagome estava mentindo. As duas se conheciam a tanto tempo, e se conheciam tão bem, que seria impossível acontecer o contrário. Mas, para a sorte de Kagome, sua amiga pensou que estivesse tendo um romance com esse tal colega, mas tinha vergonha de falar na frente de TK, afinal Kagome não tinha muitos "amigos" e vinha agindo de forma muito suspeita nos últimos dias.

- Então, onde você passou esses dois últimos dias? – Maehara perguntou em um tom de voz extremamente suave – Estava com esse... colega?

Kagome percebeu o que Maehara estava pensando e, mesmo não sendo a idéia inicial, seria uma boa desculpa, pelo menos por enquanto. Então, resolveu entrar no jogo dela.

- Estava. Nós passamos os dois últimos dias trabalhando juntos. – respondeu a antropóloga.

- Trabalhando em quê? Você só trabalha com múmias! – TK alfinetou.

- Estávamos exatamente examinando uma múmia!

- Verdade?! – dessa vez foi Maehara que questionou.

- Sim. Era uma múmia de uma jovem de 15 anos que foi encontrada em um par... quer dizer, em uma região desértica.

- Nossa! – Maehara exclamou – É muito interessante. Por que você não nos conta o que aconteceu enquanto esteve com ele? – fez uma pausa – Estudando a múmia, é claro.

Kagome mal podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Ela conseguira o impossível: enganara sua melhor amiga! Não que se sentisse bem com isso, mas era necessário. Então ela começou a relatar o que havia descoberto sobre a múmia, tendo cuidado para não revelar nada que comprometesse o caso.

TK se manteve calado durante o restante do jantar, pois sentia que estava "sobrando" naquela conversa.

££££££££££££££££££££££

Depois do jantar, Kagome estava ajudando Maehara com a louça, enquanto TK assistia a um jogo de futebol na tv da sala.

- Kagome, você nunca havia me falado sobre esse seu amigo. – Maehara inquiriu a amiga – Como ele se chama mesmo?

- Inuyasha Taisho. – Kagome respondeu, tentando parecer o mais natural possível.

- E como ele é?

- Como assim? – Kagome se voltou para a amiga.

- Ah, você sabe, a personalidade dele, a aparência...

- Bom, - a antropóloga pensou um pouco, mas logo respondeu – ele é um pouco sério demais, e parece que nunca sorri. É alto, cabelos pretos e olhos violeta, rosto marcante, e me pareceu ter um físico muito privilegiado¹.

- Quer dizer que ele é bonito? – Maehara quase pulou em cima dela.

- É. Acho que pode-se dizer que ele é um homem bonito, sim. – na verdade Kagome havia achado ele lindíssimo, mas não admitiria.

Ouviram, então, o som da campainha, seguida da voz de TK:

- PODEM DEIXAR. EU ATENDO!

- Você está esperando alguém, Maehara? – Kagome perguntou.

- Não. – foi a resposta da amiga.

- KAGOME, VISITA PRA VOCÊ! – TK gritou da sala.

As duas foram imediatamente para o local e, ao ver quem era, Kagome levou um tremendo susto.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou espantada por vê-lo ali.

- Quem é ele, Kagome? – Maehara perguntou.

Kagome percebeu que tinha cometido um deslize e já estava pronta para tentar corrigi-lo. Porém, Maehara o olhou melhor e percebeu que sua aparência era exatamente como a descrição que Kagome havia dado de seu "colega" ainda a pouco.

- Oh! Então você é o "colega" da Kagome?! – Maehara disse, enfatizando o "colega".

- O quê? – Inuyasha parecia não ter entendido do que aquela mulher estava falando.

- Sim, é ele. – Kagome se adiantou, antes que Inuyasha dissesse algo que contrariasse a sua história – O que faz aqui, Inuyasha?

- Eu preciso falar com você. – ele respondeu olhando-a de forma questionadora por ela tê-lo chamado pelo primeiro nome, depois olhou para o casal que se encontrava atrás de Kagome e completou – A sós.

- Oh! – Maehara entendeu o recado e disse ao esposo – Querido, você pode me ajudar com a louça?

- Claro! – ele respondeu.

Depois que os dois estavam na cozinha, Kagome aproximou-se de Inuyasha e perguntou:

- Como você me achou aqui? O que quer?

- Lembrei de ter ouvido você ao telefone com sua amiga Maehara Ayanami antes de sair do necrotério. Você disse a ela que estaria aqui para o jantar, então só precisei conseguir o endereço dela, o que é muito fácil para um policial. – ele estava sério como sempre.

- Eu não me lembro de ter mencionado o nome completo da Maehara. Como sabe sobre ela? – Kagome o olhava com os olhos estreitados.

- É simples: investiguei toda a sua vida. – ele respondeu naturalmente.

- O QUÊ? – ela colocou a mão sobre a boca quando percebeu que havia gritado.

- Eu não ia correr o risco de convocar alguém para um caso desses se não soubesse que a pessoa é de confiança.

- Tudo bem, esquece! – ela disse exasperado - O que você quer?

O detetive a levou para um canto mais afastado da sala, para que ninguém pudesse ouvi-lo:

- Encontramos outra. – ele estava ainda mais frio do que de costume.

- Outra múmia? – Kagome não queria acreditar no que ouvia.

- Sim. Com as mesmas características da primeira. Preciso da sua ajuda, "Kagome". – enfatizou o primeiro nome da antropóloga, já que ela o havia chamado de Inuyasha.

- Vou pegar minha bolsa. – ela disse, ignorando o arrepio que percorreu sua espinha ao ouvir seu nome saindo da boca do detetive.

Quando os dois estavam quase alcançando a porta, Maehara e TK entraram na sala e, ao vê-los de saída, Maehara questionou:

- Aonde vocês vão?

- Hã... Sabe o que é, Maehara... – Kagome tentava pensar em uma desculpa – É que aconteceu... uma coisa com... com aquela múmia que eu te falei. E eu e o det... o Inuyasha fomos chamados pra fazer uma... análise de urgência. É isso! Mas não se preocupe, eu te ligo amanhã! Tchau!

Então saíram, deixando o casal sem entender nada.

- Que desculpa foi aquela? – Inuyasha perguntou, enquanto entravam no carro – E que história é essa de "colega da faculdade"?

- Eu disse que você era um colega da faculdade e que estávamos estudando uma múmia juntos. Mas com certeza a Maehara percebeu que eu estava mentindo e deve estar pensando que nós estamos tendo um caso. – Kagome disse tudo de um só fôlego.

Então, ele a olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida, em sinal de questionamento.

- O que queria que eu dissesse? – ela perguntou na defensiva – Eu não tenho culpa se não sei mentir! Agora, pare de me olhar assim e me diga onde a nova múmia foi encontrada. – indagou na tentativa de mudar de assunto.

Inuyasha voltou a sua expressão fria e disse:

- Espero que esteja agasalhada, porque estamos indo para uma estação de esqui!

_**££££££££££££ CONTINUA ££££££££££££**_

Olha eu aqui d novo!

Esse capítulo até que saiu rapidinho, né? Eu sei que ficou pequenininho, mas é assim mesmo.

Espero que estejam curtindo!

Muito obrigada a minha querida **Agome-chan** e também para **J-chan Taisho** pelas review e pelo carinho!!!!

**Observações do capítulo:**

¹ - Lembrem-se: a Kagome é antropóloga física forense e sabe muitas coisas sobre a estrutura física de alguém só de olhar!

E por hoje é só!!! Kissus e até o próximo capítulo!

Pyta-chan .


	3. Morte no gelo

_Inuyasha voltou a sua expressão fria e disse:_

_- Espero que esteja agasalhada, porque estamos indo para uma estação de esqui!_

_**STAR LIGHT**_

_**Capítulo 3: Morte no gelo**_

Quando chegaram na estação de esqui Kagome estava tremendo. Esta não ficava tão longe da cidade, porém o local do crime ficava no meio da floresta. Sempre fora sensível ao frio e não havia trazido nenhum agasalho.

Percebendo isso, o detetive Taisho apressou-se em ir ao porta malas de seu carro.

- Pegue. – disse a Kagome, estendendo-lhe um agasalho com o emblema da divisão de homicídios, igual ao que ele próprio vestiu.

- Obrigada! – Kagome disse, sorrindo.

Ambos passaram a observar a movimentação no local, onde havia inúmeros oficiais de polícia fazendo a análise do local do crime, na tentativa de encontrar alguma pista.

Havia também, um grupo de policiais reunidos ao redor de um homem, que aparentava ser civil, talvez até uma testemunha.

Inuyasha e Kagome seguiram, então até esse grupo de policiais. Quando se aproximaram, um dos oficiais se dirigiu a Inuyasha, dizendo:

- Det. Taisho, aqui está o rapaz que encontrou a múmia.

Ao olhar na direção em que o policial apontava, Kagome ficou surpresa. O rapaz que encontrara a múmia era seu amigo de infância!

- Kouga? – perguntou surpresa.

- Você o conhece, Dra? – Inuyasha perguntou olhando-a.

- Acho que está me confundindo com alguém. – o rapaz respondeu, desconfiado – Meu nome é Aki Hidaka, não Kouga.

- _"Mas como é possível?"_ – Kagome pensou.

Ele era a imagem fiel de seu amigo bombeiro, Kouga: o mesmo porte físico, os mesmos cabelos negros, os mesmos olhos azuis... Até o tom de voz era igual!

- Eu já chequei tudo. – disse o oficial que se dirigira a Inuyasha anteriormente – Ele é um instrutor de esqui local.

- Me desculpe! – disse Kagome, ainda tentando se recuperar do susto – É que você é idêntico a um amigo meu.

- Não tem problema.- ele respondeu.

- O que estava fazendo quando encontrou a múmia? – Inuyasha perguntou, voltando ao assunto original.

- Eu estava indo visitar a minha esposa. – o rapaz respondeu após uma pequena pausa.

- E, por acaso sua esposa mora no meio da floresta? – o detetive perguntou, abrindo os braços para indicar a floresta ao redor deles.

- Sim. – Aki respondeu naturalmente – Mas não me entenda mal, detetive. – completou quando percebeu que Inuyasha se zangara com a resposta – O que eu quis dizer, é que ia visitar o túmulo da minha esposa. O local onde ela morreu e está sepultada.

Nesse momento, Kagome percebeu que ele segurava um pequeno arranjo de flores.

- Vou até lá pelo menos uma vez por semana – Aki continuou - e foi durante o percurso até lá que encontrei essa... coisa. Pensei que fosse alguém machucado, e me aproximei na tentativa de ajudar. Porém, foi só quando cheguei perto que percebi o estado no qual o corpo se encontrava.

- Tem alguma idéia de quem pudesse ser? – o detetive, que suavizara sua expressão ao ouvir a história do rapaz, perguntou.

- Me lembro de ter visto um dos hóspedes da estação usando roupas iguais aquelas essa manhã.

Kagome e Inuyasha se entreolharam, antes do detetive fazer uma nova pergunta:

- Você sabe qual era o nome dele?

- Não. – foi tudo o que Aki disse.

- Que motivo eu teria para não achar que foi você que fez isso? – Inuyasha o olhou nos olhos.

- Nenhum. – Aki respondeu simplesmente.

- Gostaria que você estivesse na delegacia amanhã, para prestar depoimento. – Inuyasha disse, não como um pedido, mas como uma ordem.

- Não se preocupe, estarei lá. – Aki respondeu, antes de ser dispensado e deixar o local.

Inuyasha começou a se afastar, indo na direção em que se encontrava a múmia. Kagome o seguia de perto, e perguntou:

- Acha mesmo que foi ele?

- Não.

- Então, porque perguntou aquilo?

- Ele disse que havia visto a vítima hoje pela manhã. – ele disse mudando de assunto – O que acha?

- Não sei. Se já não era possível se mumificar um corpo em dois dias, quem dirá em poucas horas!

Andaram um pouco mais, e alcançaram o local onde estava o corpo. Ficaram observando-a por alguns segundos.

- Faça o seu trabalho, Dra. – Inuyasha disse.

Após um longo suspiro, Kagome colocou seus óculos e as luvas que lhe foram estendidas por um dos policiais que lá estavam, e iniciou uma análise preliminar no corpo.

- Homem, cerca de 30 anos, caucasiano, aproximadamente 1,70m de altura e 85Kg. – disse após algum tempo – Da mesma forma que o outro corpo, não aparenta nenhuma marca de lesão corporal.

Após dizer isso, levantou-se e retirou a luva.

- Você consegue dizer isso tudo só de olhar? – Inuyasha estava impressionado.

- Para melhores resultados, vou precisar ir necrotério.

Kagome parecia um pouco inquieta, o que perturbou o detetive.

- Você está bem, Dra? Está com frio? – ele perguntou em seu habitual tom frio.

- Não, está tudo bem! – afirmou Kagome, sem muita convicção.

Então, os três legistas que também estavam trabalhando no caso finalmente chegaram ao local.

- Bom, antes tarde do que nunca! – ironizou Inuyasha.

- E eu que pensei em ter uma boa noite de sono! – Rin reclamou, indo analisar a múmia.

_**£££££££££££££ No Dia Seguinte... £££££££££££££**_

Após terem encontrado o corpo, a equipe de médicos foi direto para o necrotério. A exemplo do primeiro corpo, não encontraram nenhum indício de crime: fraturas cortes, manchas...

Os fluídos corporais também haviam sido completamente retirados, dificultando ainda mais as análises.

Na tentativa de conseguir algum resultado útil, os legistas e a antropóloga fizeram incisões nos dois corpos e enviaram amostras do tecido dos órgãos para análise. Talvez assim, pudessem descobrir alguma substância que pudesse ter causado a morte daquelas duas pessoas.

Já era quase noite quando as amostras foram enviadas e, como passaram toda a noite anterior em claro, os doutores Kinomoto, Akuma e Ikari se puseram a caminho de suas casas.

- Você não vem, Kagome? – a Dra. Ikari perguntou.

- Daqui a pouco.

Quando os três se retiraram, Kagome passou a olhar para o detetive Taisho, que estava de costas para ela, com as mãos enfiadas no bolso e olhando para os corpos.

- Você deveria ir embora, Dra. Amanhã teremos um dia cheio! – ele comentou.

- É exatamente sobre isso que eu gostaria de falar com você, Detetive.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, o detetive virou-se para encará-la.

Kagome, por sua vez, permaneceu sentada na cadeira que estivera ocupando durante os últimos minutos de trabalho daquela tarde. Lentamente, retirou os óculos e passou a massagear os olhos, em sinal de cansaço.

- Eu... – Kagome começou – quero pedir dispensa do caso.

Inuyasha mal conseguia acreditar no que ouvia.

- Como assim, "pedir dispensa"? – ele deu alguns passos em direção a garota – Eu preciso do seu conhecimento para desvendar esse caso, Kagome! Você não pode desistir assim!

Kagome sabia que ele não iria aceitar sua decisão com facilidade, mas ouvi-lo falar daquela forma áspera e pronunciar seu primeiro nome mais uma vez, só contribuiu para a decisão que havia tomado.

- Eu tenho motivos pessoais para não querer me envolver com esse tipo de coisa, "Detetive". – disse de forma séria, enquanto se levantava – Se quiser, posso indicar outro profissional tão bom ou até melhor que eu! – concluiu.

Inuyasha passou a mão nos cabelos negros, na tentativa de se acalmar. Brigar com Kagome não iria resolver o problema; ao contrário, talvez só piorasse as coisas.

Resolveu então, usar um último artifício.

- Antes de tomar sua decisão definitiva, - ele disse da forma mais calma e pausada que conseguiu – preciso que me acompanhe a um lugar.

- Que lugar? – ela perguntou temerosa.

_**££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££**_

Inuyasha levou Kagome para uma bela casa, em um condomínio fechado. Estacionou o carro em frente a residência e ambos se encaminharam para a porta de entrada.

O silêncio absoluto havia reinado no trajeto até aquele local, que Kagome não fazia idéia de onde era.

_**££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££**_

Era uma cena tremendamente triste: sentada no grande sofá da sala, uma linda mulher chorava desesperadamente, enquanto seu inconformado marido esmurrava uma parede próxima, na tentativa de esvair sua frustração.

- Quem fez isso, Detetive? – o revoltado homem perguntou, voltando-se para Inuyasha com os olhos encharcados.

- Infelizmente, nós ainda não pudemos determinar. – e completou olhando para Kagome que permanecia parada em um canto da sala – Pelo menos não ainda.

- Como não? O bandido não deixou pistas?

- As investigações estão sendo feitas, Sr. Aino. – ele voltou a encarar o pai da primeira vítima daquela investigação – Não se preocupe: esse crime não ficará impune.

- Eu acho bom mesmo, porque eu não vou descansar até descobrir quem fez isso com a minha filha!

Kagome, inquieta por estar ali, passou os olhos pela sala e viu um porta retrato que continha uma foto daquela família. Os pais sorridentes e a filha, que agora jazia em um leito de um necrotério.

_**££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££**_

Quando saíram da casa, Kagome parecia estar muito abatida. Mesmo assim, caminhou ao lado de Inuyasha até o carro, em silêncio total e absoluto, que só foi quebrado com uma pergunta feita pela antropóloga, mais para ela mesma do que para o detetive.

- Como eu deixei você me trazer até aqui?

- Foi você que perguntou o que eu ia dizer a família da garota. – o detetive respondeu friamente.

- Eu sei exatamente qual foi a sua intenção ao me trazer aqui: - Kagome esbravejou – você queria que eu me comovesse com tudo o que veria e reconsiderasse meu pedido de dispensa. – grossas lágrimas passaram a cair dos olhos da antropóloga enquanto ela concluía – Mas não se preocupe, Detetive. Você conseguiu: eu estou comovida! Mas não posso continuar com a investigação. Se quiser levá-la adiante, arranje outra pessoa!

Kagome, então, saiu andando rapidamente. Na verdade, ela quase corria como se tentasse se afastar de toda aquela situação. Quando ela dobrou a esquina, Inuyasha a acompanhou com o carro.

- Vamos, eu te dou uma carona. – ele disse.

Porém, Kagome não respondeu.

- As ruas são perigosas a essa hora. – ele insistiu.

Mas, não importava o que ele pudesse dizer, Kagome estava disposta a ignorá-lo.

- Você não pode se atrasar para o jantar com seus amigos hoje, não é?

Kagome estancou ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Ao mesmo tempo, Inuyasha parou o carro ao seu lado, esperando alguma reação.

Após relutar um pouco, Kagome resolveu aceitar a carona.

- _"É mais saudável pra mim!"_ – ela deduziu, após imaginar Maehara e sua fúria.

Porém, durante todo o trajeto, se instalou novamente o silêncio entre os dois. Até que Inuyasha a olhou de relance e percebeu que as lágrimas corriam livremente pelo rosto da antropóloga.

- Me desculpe.

Kagome se espantou ao ouvir aquelas palavras vindas do insensível e frio Inuyasha Taisho, principalmente pelo tom de voz doce que ele usara. Por um minuto, ela chegou a pensar que sua mente cansada estivesse lhe pregando uma peça.

Entretanto, esse pensamento se dissipou quando o ouviu continuar:

- Não devia ter te levado até lá. Não foi justo com você.

Kagome o olhou com uma expressão entre assustada e incrédula. Não esperava ouvir isso dele. Parecia que ele era o dono da verdade, sua expressão mostrava que ele nunca cometia erros...

- Mas eu não vou desistir desta investigação. – ele voltou ao seu tom habitual – Ela vai continuar e nós vamos descobrir o autor desses crimes!

-_"Era bom demais pra ser verdade!"_ – Kagome pensou, voltando o seu olhar para as ruas.

Quando finalmente chegaram na casa dos Ayanami, Inuyasha estacionou, porém, antes que Kagome descesse do veículo, ele disse:

- Eu não vou te deixar em paz até que desista dessa história de dispensa.

- É uma ameaça? – Kagome perguntou, encarando-o.

- Não. É só pra você se acostumar com a minha presença. – ele respondeu.

Inuyasha não admitiria, mas ficou feliz por ela ter falado novamente com ele.

Kagome, por sua vez, apenas saiu do carro sem pronunciar nenhuma outra palavra e entrou na casa de Maehara e TK. Ela estava atrasada, mas Maehara havia visto que ela chegara acompanhada pelo "colega da faculdade" e não se aborreceu. Ao contrário, ficou felicíssima!

- Boa noite, Kagome! – ela foi receber a amiga com um enorme sorriso.

- Boa noite, Maehara. – Kagome tentava a todo custo disfarçar.

- Oh, meu Deus! Kagome, você esteve chorando?

Mas é claro que não conseguiu enganar a amiga.

- O que aconteceu? – Maehara perguntou, preocupada.

- Não foi nada. Não precisa se preocupar!

TK estava vendo tudo do umbral da cozinha. Resolveu então se retirar para dar mais privacidade as duas.

- Você chegou com aquele seu amigo da faculdade, não é? – Maehara perguntou com seu tom protetor – Vocês brigaram?

Kagome não agüentou mais, apenas começou a chorar desenfreadamente, sem dizer uma única palavra.

Maehara achou melhor não fazer mais perguntas, apenas sentou-se no sofá e acomodou a amiga. Sabia que quando Kagome estivesse mais a vontade a procuraria para conversar.

Quando Kagome se controlou e parou de chorar, pensou que teria que responder a um interrogatório mas, a única coisa que Maehara disse foi:

- E então, vamos jantar?

A antropóloga apenas sorriu fracamente e balançou a cabeça em afirmação.

O jantar transcorria normalmente, em meio a uma animada conversa sobre os mais diversos assuntos, indo desde a economia nacional até um jogo de futebol que TK havia visto. Em meio aos risos, porém, pode-se ouvir o celular de Kagome tocar. Ela gelou.

- _"Da última vez que o meu celular tocou a essa hora, era um telefonema do Det. Taisho..."_ – pensou.

Apreensiva, ela atendeu.

- Alô.

- _Kagome, aqui é a Minako._ – respondeu a guia do museu, do outro lado da linha.

- Oh, Minako. – Kagome suspirou aliviada – O que houve?

_- Estou ligando a pedido do curador..._ – a garota começou a explicar-se.

- Entendo. – Kagome ouviu atentamente o que Minako falava, respondendo logo após – Sem problemas. Nos vemos amanhã, então.

- O que foi, Kagome? – Maehara perguntou.

- Não foi nada, Maehara. – respondeu - É que o curador do museu teve que fazer uma viagem de emergência e me pediu para acompanhar uma sessão de fotos que acontecerá amanhã no museu.

- Sessão de fotos? – TK perguntou antes de abocanhar mais um pouco da deliciosa comida de sua esposa.

- É. Parece que serão para uma famosa revista de moda.

- Bom, já que não é nada de mais, voltemos ao que interessa: como está a comida? – Maehara perguntou.

_**££££££££££££ Em uma boate no centro da cidade... ££££££££££££**_

Inuyasha e Mirok estavam tomando um drink e conversando sobre a decisão que Kagome tomara.

- O que vai fazer agora, Inuyasha? – Mirok perguntou.

- Tentar convencê-la a voltar. – o detetive respondeu.

- Já sei! Vai tentar seduzi-la,como sempre faz quando quer algo de uma mulher bonita, não é?! – deduziu o rapaz, depois de mais um gole em sua vodka.

- Não. – Inuyasha respondeu firmemente, bebericando sua cerveja enquanto encarava um interessante ponto no chão, em frente à mesa onde estavam sentados.

- Não? – o outro repetiu, incrédulo.

- Não. – o detetive voltou a afirmar.

- ... – Mirok estava boquiaberto - E vai fazer o quê?

Inuyasha Taisho era conhecido como um conquistador nato. Muitas mulheres matariam para estar em sua cama pelo menos por uma noite, já que ele não parecia muito disposto a ter um relacionamento que passasse disso.

- Vou conversar com ela, Mirok. – respondeu encarando o amigo – Vou mostrar a importância desta investigação.

- E você acha que ela já não sabe? – Mirok perguntou estreitando os olhos para o amigo.

- Saber, sabe. – o detetive voltou a fitar o nada – Mas acho que ela tem medo.

- Medo de quê?

- ... – ele não respondeu imediatamente – É isso que eu vou descobrir.

_**£££££££££ CONTINUA £££££££££**_

**É isso aí povo! Mais um capítulo de Star Light! Até que ta saindo bem rápido, né? Não me matem por causa de Recomeçar, vlw. Lembrem-se que eu já disse que eu já tinha uma parte desta fic aki escrita a um tempão e Recomeçar ainda ta saindo da minha cabecinha XD.**

**Bom, até este cap ainda não aconteceu nada de extraordinário, mas a partir do próximo cap, a fic vai começar a endoidar. Porém, ainda assim, espero q vcs continuem lendo!**

**Meu muitíssimo obrigado a: **_**Agome-chan, Nicki-chan, Neiva**_** e **_**J-chan Taisho**_** pelas reviews!!!**

**Kissus, kissus e mais kissus e até a próxima!**

**Pyta-chan .**


	4. o que está acontecendo?

_- (...) acho que ela tem medo._

_- Medo de quê?_

_- ... – ele não respondeu imediatamente – É isso que eu vou descobrir._

_**STAR LIGHT**_

_**Capítulo 4: O que está acontecendo?**_

Na manhã seguinte, Kagome estava no museu, preparando tudo para a sessão de fotos que logo se iniciaria, quando notou uma figura conhecida aproximando-se. Virou-se de costas para ele e começou a andar na direção oposta de onde ele surgira.

- Det. Taisho, já disse que não vou continuar com a investigação. Trate de arranjar outra pessoa e deixe-me em paz. – Kagome nem sequer o encarara.

- Dra, alguém tem que ter feito aquilo. – ele dizia tentando alcançá-la – Tem que haver um modo de descobrir quem foi. – ele a pegou pelo braço, fazendo-a ficar de frente para si.

- Esse é o seu trabalho, não o meu! – ela disse com voz firme.

Kagome o olhava no fundo dos olhos e por alguns instantes, quase se perdeu neles.

- Kagome? – uma bela voz feminina gritou do meio do salão onde estavam – Kagome Higurashi? É você mesma?

- Olá Sangô! – Kagome a cumprimentou amigavelmente.

As duas se conheceram na infância e a muito não se viam. Quando estava assinando alguns papéis para autorizar a sessão de fotos no museu, Kagome reconhecera o nome da antiga amiga, por isso não estava tão surpresa.

A moça alta, de olhos e cabelos cor chocolate aproximou-se da antropóloga.

- Nossa, a quanto tempo não nos vemos! – as duas se abraçaram fortemente – Desde os dez anos?

- Exatamente. – Kagome respondeu quando se separaram – Vejo que conseguiu: realizou seu sonho de se tornar uma famosa modelo! – ela disse com um grande sorriso.

- Sim! Mas, pelo visto, não fui a única! – Sangô lhe sorriu de volta – Você sempre gostou de museus e história, não?

- Sim. Bom, o nosso curador teve que fazer uma viagem inesperada e me deixou com a tarefa de acompanhar toda a equipe durante a sessão de fotos que farão aqui hoje.

Kagome parecia querer a todo custo evitar em falar do passado na frente de Inuyasha, mas este fato passou desapercebido por Sangô, que passara a observar o detetive dos pés a cabeça.

- E... quem é você? – perguntou a modelo a ele – Trabalha com a Kagome?

- Sou Inuyasha Taisho. – ele esticou sua mão, que foi prontamente aceita pela modelo – Kagome e eu estamos estudando algumas múmias juntos.

Kagome mal podia acreditar: Inuyasha estava sorrindo! Ele nunca sorria! Pelo menos não perto dela. Como ele podia ser tão descarado, mentindo deslavadamente e ainda sorrindo!

-_"E que sorriso lindo!"_ – Kagome pensou, mas logo se repreendeu.

- Múmias? – Sangô tinha uma expressão de dúvida.

- É a minha especialidade. – Kagome adiantou-se antes que aquela conversa se prolongasse – Sangô eu vou levá-la até o salão principal onde serão feitas as fotos.

- E o seu amigo? – a modelo perguntou se referindo a Inuyasha.

- Ele já estava de saída. – Kagome olhou sinicamente antes de dizer – Adeus, "Inuyasha".

A antropóloga começou a guiar Sangô para longe de Inuyasha, que gritou:

- Eu te ligo!

Quando estavam mais afastadas Sangô comentou:

- Ele é um gato!

- Nem reparei. – Kagome tentava parecer natural em sua afirmação, mas não parecia ter tido muito sucesso.

- Há, tá bom. – a modelo disse – Vou fingir que acredito!

Após alguns minutos de conversa entre as duas, deu-se início a sessão de fotos. Kagome ficou de longe, apenas observando Sangô ser fotografada usando belas roupas. Eram casuais e clássicas, mas todas muito chiques na opinião da antropóloga. A modelo havia lhe dito que a matéria para as quais estavam fazendo as fotos, falaria do glamour e da classe das roupas atuais, por isso resolveram fotografar em um museu e aquele fora escolhido por possuir um dos maiores acervos de obras famosas em todo o país. Fariam também uma sessão de fotos à noite, na praia.

Era extremamente maçante, pois a tarefa de Kagome era apenas de prestar atenção para que nada acontecesse com as obras do museu, tentando não atrapalhar o desenrolar da sessão de fotos.

Ela, então, ouviu alguém chamá-la baixinho:

- Dra. Higurasi! Dra. Higurashi!

Era Ginenji Takeda¹, seu estagiário que estudava na faculdade de história, onde Kagome coordenava uma base de pesquisas.

- Ginenji?! O que faz aqui? – ela perguntou aproximando-se – Não deveria estar na aula a esta hora?

- É que já faz uma semana que a senhorita não aparece na base de pesquisas da faculdade, então vim procurá-la aqui. – ele justificou-se com seu suave tom de voz - Houve algum problema? Não abandonou a pesquisa, não é?

Ginenji era um rapaz muito tímido. Nasceu em uma família muito humilde que vivia da venda de ervas medicinais no interior. Veio para a capital quando conseguiu uma bolsa para a faculdade de história. Pretendia especializar-se no estudo da cultura de povos antigos, mas estava enfrentando tantas dificuldades financeiras que quase desistiu do seu sonho. Kagome ficou sabendo de seu magnífico desempenho através dos professores da faculdade e resolveu conhecê-lo. Imediatamente, viu-se no lugar do garoto. Ela havia passado pelas mesmas dificuldades que ele, por isso, resolveu ajudá-lo convidando-o para trabalhar como estagiário no museu e assistente de pesquisas na faculdade. Assim, ele teria como se manter e podia estudar enquanto trabalhava.

- É claro que não abandonei a pesquisa, Ginenji! – disse ela, afastando-se juntamente com o rapaz do local para não atrapalhar – É que eu fui convocada para examinar alguns espécimes. Foi tudo tão rápido que nem pude lhe avisar. – Kagome tentava se justificar sem comprometer o sigilo da investigação.

- Mas, se era esse o caso, por que não me levou junto? Afinal, sou seu assistente! – Ginenji continuou a usar seu tom de voz baixo e pausado.

A pergunta do jovem fez Kagome perceber que tinha cometido um erro.

_- "Essa não, eu não havia pensado nisso!"_

Após pensar um pouco em como fazer para consertar o erro, ela disse:

- É que era uma pesquisa contratada e não era permitida a entrada de assistentes. – ela tentava disfarçar – Quanto à pesquisa – ela continuou na tentativa de mudar de assunto – não se preocupe, estarei na base hoje à tarde para verificar os avanços. Tenho certeza que você deu andamento a tudo durante a minha ausência.

Kagome tinha plena confiança na capacidade do garoto.

- Dra, tem certeza de que está tudo bem? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Por que a pergunta, Ginenji?

- A srta. parece estar abatida, triste.

Sem dúvida, pensou Kagome, Ginenji era um rapaz incrivelmente sensível e prestativo. Tinha sorte de tê-lo, não só como aluno, mas como amigo.

- Não se preocupe, estou bem. – ela respondeu suavemente.

- Dra. Higurashi! – o fotógrafo a chamou.

- Nos vemos à tarde, Ginenji?

- Claro.

Então, Kagome voltou a acompanhar a sessão e Ginenji foi para a faculdade, com o pressentimento de que algo estava acontecendo com sua professora.

_**£££££££££££ À noite... £££££££££££**_

Depois do jantar, TK foi ver TV na sala, deixando as duas garotas sozinhas. Na verdade, Maehara havia comentado com o marido, antes de Kagome chegar, que queria falar a sós com a amiga.

As duas iam começar a tirar a mesa, quando Maehara perguntou:

- Kagome, não tem nada que você queira me dizer?

- Do que você está falando, Maehara? – Kagome perguntou, levando alguns pratos até a pia.

- Não se faça de boba, Kagome Higurashi! – Maehara disse seriamente – Você anda muito estranha nas duas últimas semanas: você não conversa mais comigo, anda triste, chorando pelos cantos com cara de preocupada, não come mais direito e como se não bastasse, está saindo com um cara que eu nunca vi e nem me fala sobre ele! – a dona de casa disse tudo de um só fôlego, chegando até a assustar a amiga.

Kagome parou o que estava fazendo e passou a olhar para sua melhor amiga com cara de assustada. Porém, quando esta acabou de falar, a antropóloga apenas suspirou pesadamente.

Ao ver que não receberia uma resposta, Maehara disse de forma pausada e calma:

- Não quer mesmo me dizer o que está acontecendo?

Kagome olhou com pesar para a amiga. Lembrou-se que não havia nada em sua vida que Maehara não soubesse com riqueza de detalhes e se sentiu mal por não poder partilhar o motivo de sua angústia com sua melhor amiga.

- Não... – Kagome começou, escolhendo as palavras que usaria – Não é que eu não queira te contar, Maehara. É que... eu não posso. Detesto ter que esconder qualquer coisa de você, mas não posso falar sobre isso. Pelo menos, não agora.

- É importante pra você, não é? – Maehara perguntou após alguns instantes em silêncio, nos quais encarou profundamente a amiga.

Kagome apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem então. – Maehara resignou-se.

Sustentaram o olhar por mais alguns instantes, até que, na tentativa de quebrar o clima chato que se formara, Maehara perguntou enquanto voltavam a tirar a mesa:

- Então, você está mesmo gostando daquele tal de Inuyasha, não está?

- Maeraha Ayanami, não faça insinuações! – Kagome disse totalmente corada – Meu relacionamento com o Inuyasha é estritamente profissional.

- Mas vai dizer que você não tem uma quedinha por ele, hein? – Maehara deu as costa para a outra, começando a lavar os pratos – Eu vejo como você 'viaja' quando falamos sobre ele. Sem contar na cara que você fez quando ele veio aqui te buscar no outro dia!

- Mesmo que eu gostasse dele, e não estou dizendo que gosto, não daria certo... – Kagome tentou parecer natural, mas sua amiga percebeu um certo desgosto em seu tom de voz – Ele é frio demais, arrogante, além do que, não parece ser do tipo que mistura trabalho e prazer.

- Humm! – Maehara carregou seu tom de voz com malícia – Com esse depoimento, eu devo entender que, se ele estivesse interessado, você cairia nos braços dele?

- Claro que não, Maehara! – Kagome mais uma vez corou, chegando a parecer-se com um tomate maduro – Não fique pondo palavras na minha boca!

A antropóloga não podia negar para si mesma que o detetive era muitíssimo atraente e que seria muito fácil apaixonar-se por ele, a não ser, é claro, pelo temperamento dele, mas sua amiga não precisava ficar sabendo disso!

Assim, as duas continuaram a limpeza, que acabou com pelo menos três pratos quebrados, como toda noite, graças as "habilidades" de Kagome na cozinha.

_**££££££££££ Durante a madrugada... ££££££££££**_

Kagome vinha tendo o mesmo sonho² desde o dia em que o eclipse acontecera. O que mais a assustava, é que a cada noite, uma cena a mais era acrescentada a este sonho.

Dessa vez, além da voz que dizia que somente ela poderia acabar com aquela guerra, diversas explosões de grandes dimensões puderam ser ouvidas. Essas não cessaram, e Kagome findou por acordar.

Porém, o que ela julgava serem as explosões que ouvira em seu sonho eram, na realidade, o som de frenéticas batidas em sua porta, que já deviam ter acordado metade de seus vizinhos.

A antropóloga olhou para o relógio em seu criado mudo e constatou serem duas da manhã.

- Já vou! – gritou ainda sonolenta, tentando desvencilhar-se dos lençóis.

Entretanto, assim como em todas as manhãs, acabou por tropeçar e cair no chão.

Quando finalmente abriu a porta, deu de cara com o Detetive Taisho, que parecia mais preocupado que o normal.

- Droga! Eu conheço essa cara! – lamentou a antropóloga, completando antes que o detetive pudesse dizer algo – Espera um minuto, eu vou me trocar.

_**££££££££££££££££££££££££££**_

Faltavam apenas poucos instantes para que o sol nascesse. Inuyasha havia levado Kagome para uma praia, onde a guarda costeira encontrara dois corpos mumificados dentro de uma lancha, ainda com combustível, à deriva nas redondezas.

A lancha fora trazida para a costa e as análises preliminares nesta e nos corpos do que parecia ser um casal já havia sido feita pela equipe que cuidava do caso. Os Drs. Kinomoto, Akuma e Ikari já haviam se retirado do local e a maior parte dos policiais também. Os corpos foram encaminhados para o necrotério juntamente com a lancha, a pedido de Kagome, que queria analisá-la cuidadosamente.

A antropóloga havia se sentado em uma rocha próxima. Estava pensativa, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

Inuyasha a viu lá sozinha e reparou no quanto estava diferente do habitual. Ele apenas a tinha visto usando terninhos e roupas sociais, o cabelo sempre preso em um coque ou, no máximo, em um rabo-de-cavalo. Gostou de vê-la usando uma calça jeans, um casaco e um tênis ao invés dos sapatos de salto. Mas o que mais gostou, foi de vê-la com os cabelos soltos, balançando suavemente com a brisa da manhã. Eram de um castanho escuro, exatamente a cor de seus olhos, pareciam ser ondulados e muito sedosos...

- _"Mas o que diabos eu estou pensando?"_ – repreendeu-se mentalmente.

O detetive resolveu aproximar-se, para verificar se estava tudo bem com a Dra, assim que despachou o último oficial que estava na praia. Não queria que a notícia se espalhasse e logo as pessoas que costumavam se exercitar pela manhã chegariam ao local.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou chegando de mansinho e assustando a garota.

- Eu não sei. – respondeu incerta – Eu só queria acordar de manhã e ver que isso tudo foi só um pesadelo! – desabafou – Não sei como você consegue lidar com isso com tanta calma.

- Também não é fácil pra mim. – disse Inuyasha, também em um desabafo – Mas, com o tempo, a gente acaba lidando melhor com a situação.

Kagome o fitava, enquanto ele olhava para o horizonte.

- Você quer dizer que se acostuma?

Ele a fitou antes de responder:

- Não dá pra se acostumar com esse tipo de coisa.

Kagome sustentou o olhar e, pela primeira vez, viu nos olhos daquele homem um "que" de humanidade, coisa que sua frieza e auto-suficiência nunca deixaram transparecer. Por este instante, Kagome sentiu-se amparada. Sentiu também algo mais, que não conseguiu identificar. Porém, no instante seguinte, o semblante do detetive voltou ao normal: frio e indiferente.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – o detetive pronunciou-se, olhando o horizonte – Você deveria usar o cabelo solto mais vezes. Fica muito bem.

A antropóloga continuou a olhá-lo, corando com o elogio. Não usava os cabelos soltos por achar incômodo ter que ficar arrumando-os o tempo todo, portanto, era uma raridade vê-la assim.

- Bom, - ele voltou a falar depois de uma pequena pausa – todos já foram e eu estou indo também. Quer uma carona?

- Não. – respondeu rapidamente, desviando o olhar – Prefiro ir andando, pra espairecer.

Na realidade, tudo o que Kagome queria era ficar longe de Inuyasha e das sensações que sua presença causavam. Afinal, ela não entendia como alguém podia ser tão frio em um momento e, no momento seguinte, ser tão natural, para voltar a ser frio logo em seguida.

- Tem certeza? – ele insistiu – As ruas são perigosas à essa hora.

- São cinco da manhã. Que bandido estaria acordado a essa hora? – ela rebateu.

- Não me convenceu. – Inuyasha disse, encarando-a.

- Tudo bem, eu vou de ônibus. – Kagome levantou-se, limpando a areia de suas roupas.

- Então, eu te acompanho até o ponto. – ele fez o mesmo.

Inuyasha parecia não querer sair de perto dela. Ficar perto de Kagome era relaxante, mesmo com as circunstancias nas quais sempre se encontravam. Além do que, não podia deixá-la sozinha em meio a uma rua deserta!

O ponto de ônibus não ficava longe, portanto, Inuyasha deixou seu carro estacionado e seguiu a pé com Kagome. O silêncio instalou-se entre os dois durante todo o percurso.

- Tem mesmo certeza de que quer ficar aqui? – Inuyasha perguntou quando chegaram ao ponto de ônibus – Eu posso te deixar em casa.

- Eu não vou para minha casa. – Kagome respondeu – Vou para a casa da Maehara e do TK. Quero descansar um pouco antes de voltar para o necrotério e sei que se ficar sozinha não vou conseguir relaxar.

- Não tem problema, - Inuyasha deu de ombros – eu te deixo lá.

- NÃO! – a antropóloga gritou – Definitivamente, não é uma boa idéia.

- E por que não? – ele perguntou, tapando as orelhas devido ao grito.

- Bom... – Kagome começou – ela iria me encher de perguntas sobre o que eu estava fazendo com você às cinco da manhã! Seria um tanto constrangedor, não acha?

Kagome torcia para que ele concordasse e fosse embora o mais rápido possível.

- Você tem razão. – ele finalmente respondeu.

A antropóloga suspirou aliviada por finalmente poder se afastar do detetive.

- Mas vou esperar o ônibus com você! – ele literalmente, decretou.

- O quê? – ela balbuciou, incrédula.

- Mesmo que você já esteja no ponto de ônibus, ainda há perigo!

Definitivamente, Inuyasha pensou, ele não estava querendo se separar dela. Algo lhe dizia que ela iria precisar de sua ajuda. Estava com um pressentimento ruim.

- Mas... – Kagome ia começar uma argumentação, quando foi interrompida.

- Kagome, uh uh! – Sangô aproximava-se do ponto de ônibus.

- Sangô? – Kagome prontamente reconheceu a velha amiga.

- Olá! – a modelo a cumprimentou.

- Olá! – Kagome disse de volta.

- O que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora da manhã? Ou melhor, o que você está fazendo aqui a esta hora da manhã com o seu gatíssimo amigo e com essa cara de quem não dormiu nada? – Sangô perguntou com total malícia.

Kagome, ruborizada, não soube o que dizer. Enquanto ela tentava balbuciar algo, Inuyasha disse:

- Nós saímos pra dançar depois do trabalho. – um lindo sorriso bailava na face do detetive – Mas, parece que ela não gostou muito da minha companhia: disse que preferia voltar pra casa de ônibus!

- _"Como ele consegue ser tão falso?"_ – Kagome pensou enquanto sentia o rosto arder.

- Mas, o que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui a esta hora, Sangô? – Kagome perguntou, na tentativa de mudar o rumo daquela conversa.

- Você se lembra que eu comentei sobre uma sessão de fotos que faríamos à noite na praia? – quando Kagome confirmou, a modelo continuou o relato – Pois bem, a sessão acabou agora a pouco, mas eu fiquei um pouco mais pra tomar um banho de mar. Mas, quando fui sair, meu carro não quis pegar e todos já haviam ido. Então, decidi pegar um ônibus.

- O meu carro está na praia, lá em baixo. – Inuyasha disse – Posso dar uma carona pra você. Além do quê, você pode convencer a Kagome a aceitar a carona também.

- Feito! – Sangô concordou, antes mesmo de Kagome conseguir dizer algo.

- Mas... – a antropóloga tentou questionar, mas não foi bem sucedida.

- Vou buscar o carro. – Inuyasha disse, cortando a tentativa de argumentação de Kagome.

O detetive saiu para buscar seu carro, deixando Kagome sozinha com as perguntas de Sangô.

- Ele é um gato! – Sangô comentou – Há quanto tempo vocês se conhecem?

- Há duas semanas. – Kagome respondeu simplesmente.

- Quer dizer então, que foram dar uma esticadinha depois do expediente? – a modelo encarava o céu, onde o sol começava a despontar – Vocês formam um casal bonito.

- Obrigada, - Kagome estava muito corada – mas acho que não vai dar certo.

- E porque não? – Sangô a encarou – Ele parece gostar de você!

- ... – Kagome permaneceu em silêncio, olhando o horizonte. Não gostava de mentir e simplesmente não queria falar sobre o detetive.

- Tudo bem. Deixa pra lá! – Sangô percebeu que não conseguiria fazer com que a antropóloga falasse sobre o assunto, resolvendo então, voltar a observar o céu.

- Então, - Kagome resolveu conversar sobre algo que não fosse sua vida – como é ter realizado o sonho de fama e sucesso?

- Maçante. – a modelo respondeu com certo desgosto na voz.

Kagome ficou espantada com a revelação, e passou a olhar a outra diretamente.

- Mas você sempre disse que esse era o seu destino!

- E é! Eu nasci pra isso! – Sangô parecia convicta – Mas, todo dia é a mesma coisa. Às vezes, eu queria fazer algo diferente, que me tirasse da rotina.

Quando Kagome ia abrir a boca para fazer um comentário, o barulho de um carro em alta velocidade se fez ouvir, calando a antropóloga e chamando a atenção das duas para si.

- O seu amigo foi rápido! – Sangô comentou.

- Esse não é o carro do Inuyasha! – Kagome bradou, enquanto o veículo continuava a aproximar-se das duas.

Sangô percebeu que o carro parecia estar descontrolado, e vinha em direção a Kagome, que seria atropelada se não saísse de onde estava. Então, em uma reação quase que instantânea, a modelo atirou-se contra Kagome, fazendo com que a antropóloga caísse a uma distância razoável, ficando assim, livre do impacto.

Porém, como agiu por impulso, Sangô não teve tempo para pensar em uma forma de desviar do choque iminente, sendo atingida pelo veículo.

- Sangô! – Kagome gritou em desespero quando viu o veículo batendo na modelo.

Porém, ao invés de ver a amiga ser jogada para longe pelo impacto, o que Kagome viu, a fez perder a fala.

Sangô apenas colocou os braços à frente do corpo e cerrou os olhos cor chocolate, esperando um impacto que não viera. Lentamente, a modelo foi abrindo os olhos, ato do qual se arrependeu ao ver o que acontecia.

O carro passava pelo corpo de Sangô, como se a modelo fosse apenas um facho de luz, um holograma. Ao ver que o veículo passara pelo seu corpo e continuava desenfreado enquanto ela nada sofrera, Sangô começou a se desesperar, perguntando o que teria acontecido. Será que o veículo era uma ilusão? Será que era tudo um sonho?

- Sangô! – a modelo novamente ouvia Kagome chamar pelo seu nome, mas dessa vez, notou um maior desespero em sua voz.

Acompanhando o olhar aflito de Kagome, Sangô olhou para as próprias pernas, e percebeu que estava afundando no concreto que pavimentava a rua onde estavam.

- Oh, meu Deus! O que é isso? – a modelo não acreditava no que via, e tentava sair do lugar, porém não conseguia, pois seus pés afundavam da mesma forma, mesmo pisando em outro lugar.

A antropóloga ficou estática com o que via. Como pode alguém atravessar objetos sólidos? Demorou alguns instantes para sair ao encontro da outra, que a essa altura já havia afundado até os joelhos, na tentativa de ajudar-lhe, embora não soubesse como.

Sangô não parava de afundar e devido ao desespero no qual se encontrava, o processo estava se tornando mais e mais rápido.

- Se acalma, Sangô! Eu vou tirar você daí! – Kagome gritou enquanto se aproximava.

Porém, ao tentar segurar a mão da modelo para puxá-la, a mesma coisa aconteceu: as mãos de Sangô atravessaram as mão de Kagome como se fossem hologramas, levando a atropóloga a cair por terra.

- KAGOME, O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COMIGO? – Sangô perguntou, com lágrimas a banhar-lhe o rosto.

- EU NÃO SEI SANGÔ! – Kagome gritava em desespero – MAS NÓS VAMOS DAR UM JEITO NISSO! – acalmando-se, na tentativa de raciocinar melhor, ela prosseguiu com uma voz um pouco mais suave – Procure não se debater. Quando você o faz afunda mais rápido.

- Onde é que eu vou parar? – Sangô continuava a chorar, enquanto se via afundando no chão.

- Você vai parar aqui e agora! – Kagome tentava pensar em algo, ao mesmo tempo em que procurava acalmar a amiga – Sangô, - a antropóloga procurou se concentrar – eu quero que você se concentre na minha voz. Não pense em mais nada a não ser em parar de afundar.

- EU NÃO CONSIGO! – a outra gritou em desespero.

- CONSEGUE SIM! – Kagome gritou em resposta, voltando a se acalmar logo em seguida – Tudo bem, eu quero que você se concentre em... em segurar minha mão!

A antropóloga agachou-se ao lado da modelo, para que pudesse realizar a tarefa.

- Eu não sei se posso. – Sangô estava temerosa e, neste momento, já tinha afundado até a altura do busto.

- Você só vai saber se tentar. – Kagome disse, estendendo-lhe a mão.

Então, tentando manter a calma, Sangô fez o que Kagome pediu: se concentrou o máximo que pôde, conseguido então, segurar a mão da amiga.

- Muito bem, Sangô! – Kagome disse, a felicidade pelo pequeno avanço evidente em sua voz – Agora, eu quero que você faça a mesma coisa, só que dessa vez, procurando subir como se fosse uma escalada até o cume de uma montanha.

Sem nada pronunciar, Sangô mais uma vez, voltou a se concentrar o máximo que pôde, até conseguir escalar para fora do buraco no qual estava, chegando ao nível do solo e caindo em cima de Kagome, que a ajudava, puxando-a.

- O que foi isso? – Sangô perguntou, quando recuperou o fôlego.

- Eu não sei. – Kagome respondeu – Mas isso é uma coisa que você com certeza, não faz todo dia! – ela comentou, na tentativa de amenizar o choque da outra.

As duas começaram a levantar, com Kagome sustentando Sangô, que parecia ter ganhado alguns arranhões.

Neste momento, Inuyasha se aproximou com o seu carro e as viu levantando do chão, no meio da rua. Saindo rapidamente do carro, aproximou-se perguntando:

- O que aconteceu com vocês duas?

- Um carro veio em nossa direção. – Kagome respondeu, enquanto Inuyasha ajudava a colocar Sangô de pé.

- O quê? – ele perguntou assustado – Vocês estão bem?

- Eu não sei... – Kagome o olhou – Me ajuda a colocar a Sangô no carro!

Depois de terem colocado a modelo no bando de trás, Inuyasha sentou-se atrás do volante enquanto Kagome se acomodava no banco do carona.

- Pra onde vamos? – Inuyasha quis saber – Para algum hospital?

- NÃO! Isso seria um escândalo! – Sangô se manifestou.

- Mas você precisa de atendimento médico! – Kagome a repreendeu.

- Eu não vou parar em um hospital nem amarrada! – Sangô insistiu – Como eu vou explicar o que aconteceu?

- E o que exatamente aconteceu? – Inuyasha perguntou exasperado.

- Vamos para a casa da Maehara, então! – Kagome ignorou totalmente a pergunta do detetive.

- Mas ela não é médica, Kagome! – Inuyasha já estava se exaltando com toda aquela história.

- Eu sei. – ela o fitou nos olhos – Mas poderíamos pedir ajuda pra Rin!

_**£££££££££££££ Na casa dos Ayanami... £££££££££££££ **_

- Não vejo nada de anormal. – Rin disse com alívio e, ao mesmo tempo, preocupação – Os arranhões foram todos superficiais e você sofreu uma pequena torção no punho mas, se deixá-lo imobilizado durante alguns dias, vai ficar bem. – ela olhava para a modelo.

Inuyasha ligou para a legista enquanto estavam no carro.

Quando o detetive chegou a casa de Maehara, juntamente com a antropóloga e a modelo ferida, a dona de casa iniciou um interrogatório quase sem fim. Depois de contar para todos os presentes o que havia acontecido, assim como sobre o estranho acontecimento com Sangô, todos passaram a duvidar um pouco da sanidade das duas.

- Como assim "não vê nada anormal"? – Sangô parecia muito irritada – Eu atravessei um carro!

A modelo estava sentada no sofá da sala, ao lado da legista que a examinava, enquanto os donos da casa estavam sentados no sofá de dois lugares, ao lado do sofá de três lugares onde as outras duas estavam.

- Vocês têm mesmo certeza disso? – Rin estava muito desconfiada daquela história – É totalmente impossível que algo do tipo aconteça!

Kagome, que se encontrava do outro lado da sala, andando de um lado para o outro, apenas a olhou, sem interromper sua caminhada.

- Também é totalmente impossível se mumificar um corpo em apenas dois dias, mas isso já aconteceu quatro vezes em menos de duas semanas! – Kagome explodiu.

- Kagome! – Inuyasha a repreendeu por tocar naquele assunto enquanto estavam com civis.

Ele estava encostado na janela da sala, apenas observando tudo.

- Que negócio é esse de múmia? – Sangô franziu o cenho.

- Isso é completamente diferente! – Rin retrucou, levantando-se.

- Diferente em quê? – Kagome quis saber parando de andar e encarando de frente a colega – No fato de aquelas quatro pessoas estarem mortas e de que nós duas apenas "quase" morremos?

- VOCÊS DUAS, - Inuyasha gritou desencostando-se da janela – PAREM JÁ COM ISSO!

- Não se pode comparar a realidade com os delírios de uma dondoca que só quer arranjar um pretexto para aparecer na mídia! – Rin continuou, ignorando completamente os outros que estavam naquela sala.

- QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE DONDOCA?! – Sangô acabara por entrar na briga ainda sentada.

- Não foi um delírio, Rin! – Kagome continuava a argumentar, aproximando-se da outra – Eu vi! Eu senti!

- Você anda muito estressada com tudo que está acontecendo. – Rin comentou – Pode ter apenas imaginado isso!

- EU NÃO IMAGINEI NADA! – Kagome se exaltou.

- PAREM JÁ COM ISSO! – Maeara gritou, calando a todos – Vocês vão agora mesmo contar o que está acontecendo aqui!

Os três envolvidos no caso das múmias se entreolharam, preocupados com a situação.

_**£££££££££ CONTINUA £££££££££**_

**Oi pessoal!!! Desculpem a demora! -///-**

**Eu não disse que este capítulo seria esquisito? Afinal, que história é essa da Sangô atravessar um carro? Só eu msmo pra inventar uma coisa dessas!**

**Bom, gostaria de saber o que v6 estão achando da fic. Coisas mais malucas que estas estão pra acontecer daqui pra frente e ainda vamos ter a chegada de mais personagens. Portanto, dêem sua opinião, onegai. Eu preciso saber o que v6 pensam pra poder melhorar!**

**Agradeço muitíssimo as minhas queridas: K-chan'S e Nicki-chan.**

**Vlw msmo pela review de cada uma de v6!**

**É isso, gente. Kissus e até a próxima!**

**Observações do capítulo: **

**¹- como já disse, nessa fic não há youkais ou hainous, por tanto, imaginem o Ginenji como um garoto normal, vlw?**

**²- é aquele msmo sonho q ela teve logo no início do primeiro cap.**

**Pyta-chan .**


	5. onde há fumaça

_- PAREM JÁ COM ISSO! – Maeara gritou, calando a todos – Vocês vão agora mesmo contar o que está acontecendo aqui!_

_Os três envolvidos no caso das múmias se entreolharam, preocupados com a situação._

_**STAR LIGHT**_

_**Capítulo 5: Onde há fumaça...**_

- Eu não acredito! –Maehara disse.

A dona de casa estava, assim como seu esposo e Sangô, abismados com a história maluca que acabaram de ouvir, sentados no sofá de três lugares, enquanto Inuyasha continuava encostado na janela, e Rin e Kagome os fitavam do sofá de dois lugares.

- Eu sei. – Kagome concordou – É difícil entender como alguém pode ter sangue frio o suficiente para cometer essas atrocidades.

- Eu não estou falando disso! – a dona de casa esbravejou, fitando Kagome – Eu não consigo acreditar que você me escondeu algo assim! Como pôde?

- Eu não podia contar! – Kagome tentava se explicar, com uma expressão incrédula.

- Isso não está em discussão aqui! – Inyasha rudemente cortou uma possível discussão entre as duas amigas.

Durante longos minutos todos permaneceram em silêncio, tentando digerir todas as informações que tinham recebido.

- Isso explica o seu comportamento nas duas últimas semanas, Kagome! – TK se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

- Mas não explica o que aconteceu com a Sangô, TK. – Kagome disse suavemente, olhando para o amigo – E é exatamente isso o que está me preocupando!

- Detetive, o que vamos fazer agora? – Rin quis saber.

Ainda em silêncio, Inuyasha olhou em direção a Kagome, parecendo ponderar acerca da atitude que tomaria.

- Como havia sido combinado na praia, - ele começou, desviando o olhar para Rin – você e os doutores Kinomoto e Akuma irão para o necrotério realizar os estudos que puderem nos novos corpos e na lancha.

- E quanto a mim? – Kagome perguntou, encarando-o.

- Você irá tirar o fim de semana de folga. – o detetive respondeu, sem sequer olhá-la.

- Como assim? – a antropóloga levantou-se de seu lugar, falando de forma exasperada – Se eu não for até o necrotério, quem vai fazer a minha parte? Por acaso vai colocar outra pessoa no meu lugar?

- Não foi você mesma que pediu para ser substituída? – Inuyasha provocou, finalmente a encarando.

- E não foi você mesmo que disse que precisava de mim por que eu sou a melhor? – ela retrucou.

O detetive já esperava aquela reação da garota. Pelo pouco que conhecia de Kagome Higurashi, poderia dizer tranqüilamente que era dona de um temperamento explosivo quando provocada.

- Já está decidido! – e dizendo isso, o detetive retirou-se do local.

- Droga! – Kagome bufou, voltando a sentar-se.

- Se me derem licença. – Rin também se retirou.

Após alguns momentos em silêncio absoluto, Sangô que continuava recostada no sofá, tentando entender o que de fato estava acontecendo naquele lugar, apenas disse:

- É tudo minha culpa, Kagome. Eu sinto muito! – completou olhando-a.

- Não se culpe, Sangô! – a antropóloga respondeu – Eu sei o que eu vi e nada nem ninguém vai mudar isso!

- Humm... – Maehara fez um triste muxoxo, lembrando-se de algo.

- O que foi, querida? – TK perguntou, preocupado.

- É que... – ela fez uma pequena pausa e fitou Kagome – você e o Inuy... quer dizer, o Det. Taisho só estavam trabalhando juntos. Então isso quer dizer que não há nada entre vocês?

- Claro que não, Maehara! – Kagome respondeu, corando – Era só uma desculpa que eu inventei.

- Que pena! – a dona de casa suspirou – Vocês formavam um lindo casal!

- Eu concordo. – Sangô apressou-se em dizer, com a mesma expressão de tristeza da outra.

- Deixem a Kagome em paz! – TK disse.

- Obrigada, meu herói! – Kagome brincou.

- Bom, porque vocês não descansam um pouco? – Maehara perguntou – Temos muitos quartos de hóspedes nesta casa, Sangô. Você pode relaxar um pouco antes de ir. Inclusive, acho que esse seria o melhor caminho. Afinal de contas, vocês devem estar tão confusas quanto eu mesma estou!

- Você tem razão. Obrigada, Maehara e TK! – Kagome respondeu, abraçando os dois amigos.

_**£££££££££££ Na hora do almoço... £££££££££££**_

Kagome não conseguira nem sequer cochilar, mas decidiu permanecer no quarto em que costumava ficar quando dormia na casa dos amigos, deitada, tanto para pensar sobre o acontecido quanto para evitar novos questionamentos.

Porém, por mais que seu cérebro trabalhasse, não conseguia encontrar as respostas para seus questionamentos. Não havia nenhuma explicação lógica para os acontecimentos das últimas semanas, principalmente para o que acontecera a poucas horas com Sangô. Kagome tinha dois grandes mistérios para resolver, mas precisaria pesquisar.

De certa forma, essa "folga" que o detetive gentilmente "oferecera" seria muito útil. Resolveu que, mesmo sem poder comparecer no necrotério, continuaria a colaborar com a investigação.

Foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando uma batida na porta se fez ouvir:

- Kagome? – Maehara a chamou – Está dormindo?

- Não, Maehara. – ela respondeu, sentando-se na beirada da cama – Pode entrar.

- O almoço está pronto. Vai descer? – a dona de casa disse abrindo a porta apenas o suficiente para colocar sua cabeça para dentro do cômodo.

- Já estou indo, Maehara. Obrigada. – Kagome respondeu.

Todos já estavam assentados quando a antropóloga desceu. Almoçaram em silêncio, sem saber exatamente o que dizer, até que TK se pronuncia:

- Então, Kagome, o que pretende fazer com seu fim de semana de folga?

- Vou ficar no museu, pesquisando um pouco mais. - ela respondeu, depois de engolir a porção de comida que estava mastigando.

- Pesquisando? – Maehara entrou na conversa – Kagome, você deveria aproveitar esse tempo para descansar! Você deveria fazer uma relaxante viagem, não para ficar enfurnada naquele museu!

- Mas, Maehara, essa investigação é prioridade no momento! – Kagome retrucou – Além do que, você acha mesmo que eu conseguiria descansar sabendo de tudo o que está acontecendo por aqui?

- Ela tem razão, querida! – TK concordou.

- Tudo bem. – a dona de casa por fim concordou – Mas me prometa que vai descansar, pelo menos um pouco!

- Eu prometo, Maehara!

- E você, Sangô, o que pretende fazer? – Maehara perguntou – Também pretende tirar alguns dias de folga?

- Acho que não tenho opção! – a modelo lamentou – Não tenho como ser fotografada com esses arranhões e com o punho imobilizado!

- E, onde pretende ficar? – Kagome perguntou.

- Acho que vou para a minha casa de campo. Pelo menos lá ninguém irá me incomodar.

- Sangô, por favor, mantenha contato. – Kagome pediu – Ainda não sabemos o que houve com você e seria muito perigoso tentar ignorar isso!

- Não se preocupe, vou manter contato!

_**£££££££££££ Sábado à noite... £££££££££££**_

Kagome estava na sala de arquivos de múmias, procurando alguma evidência que pudesse ajudá-la a solucionar aquele caso. Estava no museu desde cedo e quase não comera nada. E, diferentemente do que prometera a Maehara, não descansou um só minutou desde que deixou a casa da amiga na tarde anterior.

Levou um enorme susto quando ouviu seu telefone celular tocando em sua bolsa.

Ao ver que se tratava de Kouga, seu amigo de infância, deu um tapa na própria testa, recriminando-se por haver esquecido que havia marcado de ir ao cinema com ele aquela noite.

_**£££££££££££ Flash Back £££££££££££**_

_A quase um mês, Kagome havia saído mais cedo do museu para passar no supermercado. Seu armário estava completamente vazio e ela precisava de alguma comida. A antropóloga havia enchido o carrinho com comidas congeladas, macarrão instantâneo e todo tipo de porcaria pré-cozida que costumava comer, já que era um verdadeiro desastre na cozinha._

_Como sempre fazia, estava andando pelos corredores do supermercado, empurrando o carrinho e olhando para o alto das prateleiras, sem prestar a mínima atenção no caminho._

_Acabou trombando com o carrinho de outra pessoa, batendo com o braço em seu próprio carrinho no processo. Assustada, ela virou-se para pedir desculpas à mais nova vítima de sua "sutileza de elefante" como TK costumava dizer, enquanto massageava o braço machucado._

_- Me desculpe! Não foi minha intenção! – ela disse, esperando ouvir um desaforo pela sua falta de atenção._

_- Eu sei! – uma voz incrivelmente familiar soou em um tom brincalhão – Você sempre faz esse tipo de coisa sem querer!_

_- Kouga! – Kagome ficou incrivelmente feliz em ver o amigo de infância parado a sua frente, fitando-a com seus lindos olhos azuis._

_- Como vai, K-chan? – ele abriu um enorme sorriso, enquanto estendia os braços para a amiga, que prontamente o abraçou._

_- Eu estou muito bem, Kouga! – ela respondeu amavelmente – E você, como está?_

_- Morrendo de saudades de você! – Kouga respondeu, antes de desfazer o abraço._

_Kagome corou um pouco diante das palavras do amigo, preferindo mudar de assunto._

_- E o que você está fazendo aqui?_

_- O mesmo que toda pessoa faz em um supermercado: compras! – respondeu o moreno, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo._

_- Tem razão! – Kagome concordou, abrindo mais um dos sorrisos que Kouga amava._

_- A propósito, - disse ele notando os produtos que a amiga levava no carrinho – vejo que sua alimentação tem ido de mal a pior!_

_Kagome mais uma vez corou, mas mesmo com todo o embaraço conseguiu responder:_

_- Você sabe muito bem que minhas habilidades culinárias são extremamente limitadas!_

_- É, sei sim! – Kouga concordou, com uma expressão pensativa – Da última vez que me atrevi a experimentar algo que você mesma cozinhou, precisei de uma licença médica!_

_- Há, há, há! – Kagome fingiu uma risada indignada._

_Quando saíram do supermercado, Kouga convidou Kagome para tomarem um sorvete juntos. Lá, conversaram sobre muitos assuntos: o trabalho, a família de Kouga, além de relembrarem um pouco sobre a infância que passaram juntos._

_A certa altura, Kouga tocou no assunto que Kagome mais detestava: seus sentimentos sobre ela._

_- Quando você vai me dar uma chance, Kagome?_

_- ... Err... Kouga, nós já conversamos sobre isso antes e... – ela foi interrompida pelo próprio Kouga._

_- Kagome, se você for me dar o fora de novo, é melhor não dizer nada. – ele disse, a tristeza evidente em sua voz._

_- Kouga, você sabe que eu amo você como se fosse meu irmão! – ela tentou consolar o amigo – Eu nunca conseguiria vê-lo de outra forma!_

_O jovem apenas desviou o olhar, fitando o sunday a sua frente._

_- A parte boa disso, é que você me ama de alguma forma. – ele disse, sorrindo – Além disso, você sabe o quanto eu sou teimoso._

_- O que quer dizer? – a antropóloga perguntou, desconfiada._

_- O que acha de irmos ao cinema, ou sairmos para jantar? – foi a resposta do rapaz._

_- Kouga! – Kagome ralhou com o amigo._

_- Qual é, Kagome! Não precisa ser um encontro romântico. – ele explicou – Podemos só sair para conversar, como estamos fazendo agora!_

_- ... – a antropóloga fez uma pequena pausa antes de responder – Eu não estou muito certa de que quero fazer isso!_

_- Por favor, Kagome! – Kouga insistiu._

_Kagome não era o tipo de pessoa que saia com freqüência, mas nunca conseguira negar um pedido de Kouga. Devia muito a ele!_

_- Tudo bem! – respondeu por fim._

_- Ótimo! – o rapaz comemorou._

_- Mas não vou estar livre durante as próximas semanas, portanto vamos ter que marcar pra daqui a um bom tempo!_

_- Como assim? – Kouga ficou novamente desanimado._

_- Eu estou meio ocupada com as minhas pesquisas e não posso me ausentar a não ser que seja um caso extremo!_

_- Kagome, nós vamos sair em um sábado à noite! – Kouga insistiu._

_- É nisso que dá convidar uma CDF pra sair! – Kagome tentou soar brincalhona._

_Era verdade que a pesquisa tomava muito seu tempo livre, mas ela fazia isso por opção. Afinal, com um assistente como Ginenji, ela poderia se ausentar por até um mês sem que houvesse grandes prejuízos._

_- Tudo bem, então! – o jovem cedeu – Que tal daqui a um mês? Não vai me dizer que não é o suficiente!_

_- Um mês está ótimo, Kouga! – Kagome sorriu._

_Quem sabe em um mês ele esqueceria que marcaram aquele encontro?_

_**£££££££££££ Fim do Flash Back £££££££££££**_

Porém, que acabou esquecendo foi a própria Kagome. Mas, era até justificável. Tanta coisa estava acontecendo ao mesmo tempo em sua vida!

- Alô, Kouga? – ela atendeu.

- _Kagome, onde você está?_ – a voz do jovem parecia um tanto quanto exasperada – _Estou na porta da sua casa tocando a campainha a um tempão!_

- Desculpa, Kouga! É que eu estou no museu. – ela tentou se explicar – É que eu fiquei presa com... com um trabalho extra e acabei esquecendo. – depois de um breve suspiro, ela concluiu – Me desculpe!

_**££££££££££££££££££££££££££**_

- Tudo bem, então.– disse o rapaz, que segurava um lindo ramalhete de rosas brancas, as preferidas de Kagome.

A decepção de Kouga era visível. Lágrimas começavam a se acumular em seus olhos, mas não choraria. Afinal, ele realmente era teimoso e, mais do que tudo sabia esperar. E esperaria quanto tempo fosse necessário até ter o amor de Kagome.

- _Err... Kouga, _- ele ouviu a voz da amiga - _eu sei que está um pouco tarde,mas eu ainda vou ficar por aqui um pouco mais e tô morrendo de fome! _– houve uma pequena pausa, antes que ela completasse – _Por que você não passa em uma pizzaria e vem jantar comigo aqui no museu? Assim eu te compenso pelo furo, ou pelo menos um pouco!_

Diante da proposta da antropóloga, um enorme sorriso voltou a brotar na face do rapaz. No fim das contas, nem tudo estava perdido.

- Claro! Chego aí em meia hora! – falou animadamente.

_**££££££££££££££££££££££££££**_

- Eu te espero, então!

Kagome desligou o telefone, sentindo-se mal pelo amigo. Por mais que ela dissesse que só gostava dele como irmão, ele continuava a alimentar esperanças. Não queria decepcioná-lo, mas teria que tomar uma atitude mais drástica, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Tirando os óculos de leitura e coçando um pouco os olhos para afastar o cansaço, a antropóloga pegou o interfone e ligou para o segurança do museu, informando sobre a chegada de Kouga.

Normalmente era proibido ficar no museu até àquela hora, mas Kagome tinha carta branca, já que era considerada uma das maiores e mais influentes antropólogas físicas forenses, trazendo grande prestígio ao museu.

Estava tão distraída, que não percebeu o clic da porta sendo trancada por fora.

_**££££££££££££££££££££££££££**_

Kouga estava muito empolgado. Planejava esta noite desde quando poderia se lembrar. Houveram alguns contratempos, algumas mudanças em seus planos, mas finalmente, ele estaria a sós com Kagome, e poderia convencê-la de seus sentimentos, fazendo-a corresponde-los.

_**££££££££££££££££££££££££££**_

Kagome voltara ao trabalho, mas foi interrompida alguns minutos depois, pelo toque do seu celular. Achando que fosse Kouga, ela atendeu sem prestar atenção no número que piscava.

- Houve algum problema?

- _Sim, houve um problema._ – a já conhecida voz penetrante se fez ouvir – _Quatro pessoas foram mumificadas de forma misteriosa. E eu dei a única pessoa que pode descobrir esse mistério descansar no fim de semana, mas ao invés disso, ela decidiu desaparecer, só pra tentar me fazer sentir culpado!_ – o tom de voz sarcástico do detetive foi substituído por um quase desesperado – _Kagome, por Deus, onde você se meteu?_

- Me desculpe, Inuyasha! É que eu achei que poderia encontrar alguma informação se procurasse no arquivo de múmias do museu. – ela respondeu novamente retirando os óculos de leitura e massageando a região dos olhos.

- _Mas você mesma disse que nunca havia visto nada igual!_ – ele protestou.

- Sim, mas eu não tenho mais a que recorrer!

Kagome já começava a mostrar claros sinais de exaustão em sua voz. Talvez, ela devesse mesmo ter seguido os conselhos de Inuyasha e Maehara e ter descansado um pouco.

- ... – Inuyasha permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos – _E, já encontrou alguma coisa?_

- Até agora, nada! – a morena respondeu com um suspiro cansado.

- _Tudo bem. _– o detetive disse – _Eu estou perto do museu. Chego aí em alguns minutos._

- Não é necess...

Kagome não conseguiu terminar, pois ele havia desligado o telefone.

- Grosso! – Kagome disse, indignada, olhando para o aparelho em suas mãos, mostrando-lhe a língua.

_**££££££££££££££££££££££££££**_

Após alguns minutos, Kouga já estava quase chegando ao museu. Em uma mão trazia refrigerantes e na outra, duas caixas de pizza com o ramalhete que comprara para Kagome. Ele estava se aproximando da entrada do museu quando percebeu um carro estacionando em frente ao estabelecimento.

De dentro do carro, saiu um homem moreno trajando paletó e gravata pretos, que olhava fixamente para a entrada do prédio. Porém, o estranho passou a fitá-lo assim que chegou mais perto.

Ficaram de frente um para o outro, em frente à entrada do museu. Encararam-se por algum tempo sem nada dizer, um indagando quem seria o outro, até que o segurança abriu a porta.

_**££££££££££££££££££££££££££**_

Kagome havia voltado a procurar por pistas dentre as múmias. Estava muito irritada com a atitude autoritária de Inuyasha, mas não iria se permitir atrasar seu trabalho. Decidiu pegar algumas caixas que estavam no fundo da sala e não percebeu o fogo que se iniciou na porta, que havia sido trancada a pouco, também sem que a antropóloga percebesse.

Algum tempo se passou, e Kagome passou a sentir um forte cheiro de fumaça. A jovem passou, então, a procurar o foco do possível incêndio.

_**££££££££££££££££££££££££££**_

- Boa noite! – Inuyasha disse ao segurança, ignorando o rapaz que havia se aproximado a pouco – Eu vim para ver a Drª Higurashi.

- EU vim para ver a Kagome! – Kouga enfatizou o pronome, estranhando o fato daquele desconhecido saber que a antropóloga estava no museu naquele horário.

Os dois voltaram a se encarar, dessa vez com uma certa raiva no olhar.

_**££££££££££££££££££££££££££**_

No andar inferior, Kagome ainda procurava o foco do suposto incêndio, até chegar na parte da frente da sala, de onde passou a ver a porta em chamas, as quais já estavam espalhando-se por toda a parede.

_**££££££££££££££££££££££££££**_

- Bom, a Drª Higurashi me avisou que estava esperando um amigo, não dois! – o segurança que já aparentava certa idade, coçou a cabeça, ponderando sobre os dois homens que estavam parados à sua frente.

Quando Inuyasha ia argumentar com o segurança, eles ouviram o alarme de incêndio do museu.

- KAGOME!!! – Kouga e Inuysha disseram em uníssono, para logo em seguida sair correndo para dentro do prédio, juntamente com o segurança.

Os três correram para os monitores da segurança, por onde puderam identificar que o foco do incêndio vinha do andar inferior.

- Onde está a Kagome? – Kouga perguntou, visivelmente preocupado.

- Lá em baixo! – o segurança respondeu, já começando a correr para o local, sendo seguido de perto pelos dois homens.

_**££££££££££££££££££££££££££**_

Dentro da sala, Kagome estava prestes a sufocar, mas ainda tentava salvar as múmias. Os pretzels não estavam funcionando e o extintor que ela jurava estar na parede, perto da porta, simplesmente havia sumido.

_**££££££££££££££££££££££££££**_

Quando os três chegaram no piso inferior, puderam ver que o fogo se detinha naquela porta, espalhando-se aos pouco pela parede.

- Essa é a sala da Dra! – o segurança exclamou.

Ao mesmo tempo, outros três seguranças chegaram com extintores de incêndio, no intuito de tentar conter o fogo.

- KAGOME, VOCÊ ESTÁ AÍ? – Inuyasha gritou.

- _INUYASHA?_ – ouviram-na responder – _SOCORRO!_

Ao ouvir a voz daquela pela qual sempre fora apaixonado, Kouga tomou o extintor de incêndio das mãos do segurança e começou a tentar apagar o fogo. Porém, todos os esforços não resultaram em nada, pois as chamas não cederam por muito tempo.

Novamente, Kouga tentou apagar o fogo, desta vez com a ajuda de Inuyasha e dos seguranças, mas sempre que continham as chamas, elas recomeçavam.

- Tem certeza de que sabe usar essa coisa? – Inuyasha perguntou.

- Eu sou bombeiro! – Kouga respondeu sem olhá-lo.

- Se você diz... – o detetive resolveu concentrar suas energias em apagar aquele fogo.

- KAGOME! – o moreno de olhos azuis gritou – FIQUE LONGE DA PORTA!

- O que está pensando em fazer? – Inuyasha quis saber.

- Não se preocupe! – Kouga o olhou – Eu já disse que sou profissional!

Assim que conseguiram apagar o fogo da porta, Kouga começou a chutá-la, com a intenção de arrombá-la. Ao entender a idéia daquele estranho, o detetive começou a fazer o mesmo. Porém, o fogo logo recomeçou, e Kouga passou a encará-lo com uma expressão desconfiada.

- Eu também sou profissional! – Inuyasha disse.

Voltaram mais uma vez a tentar apagar o fogo, quando o conseguiram, passaram a chutar novamente a porta. Quando o fogo estava novamente prestes a tomar conta da porta, os dois deram o chute final, derrubando-a. Mas o fogo não diminuiu.

Vendo que a passagem logo seria obstruída pelas chamas, Inuyasha pulou agilmente entre as chamas, indo para o lado de dentro da sala, e logo atrás dele estava Kouga.

Atrás deles, as chamas cresciam rapidamente, impedindo que os seguranças os acompanhassem. Esses, apesar de seus esforços, não conseguiam conter as chamas.

Dentro da sala, Inuyasha e Kouga procuravam desesperadamente por Kagome. A encontraram encolhida em um canto da sala, praticamente sufocada pela fumaça. Os dois correram em sua direção, tentando manter as chamas longe dela. Porém, os extintores acabaram por se esvaziar.

Inuyasha tirou o paletó que usava, tentando abafar as chamas com ele. Já Kouga, tirou sua jaqueta e com ela cobriu Kagome, para protegê-la da fumaça.

- Você está bem, Kagome? – o bombeiro perguntou – Pode andar?

Kagome apenas balançou afirmativamente a cabeça. Kouga a ajudou a levantar, e os dois começaram a caminhar até a saída, pelo caminho que Inuyasha vinha abrindo entre as chamas. Porém, quando chegaram ao meio da sala, ficaram cercados pelo fogo.

Por mais que tentasse, Inuyasha não conseguia mais apagar o fogo com seu paletó, que àquela altura, já estava praticamente todo queimado; ao contrário, as chamas aumentavam de intensidade cada vez mais e mais.

No entanto, Kouga não se preocupava com mais nada, a não ser com Kagome. Ela precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível, ou acabaria se asfixiando. O bombeiro olhou firmemente nos olhos daquele estranho, do qual se quer sabia o nome, e pediu, enchendo-se de sua habitual coragem:

- Toma conta da Kagome! – Kouga pediu – Não deixe que ela se machuque!

Ele repousou a amada nos braços do estranho que, mesmo sem entender as intenções do outro, assentiu, segurando a antropóloga de forma protetora.

Kouga afastou-se dos dois, chegando o mais próximo possível das chamas, passando a tentar abafá-las com a jaqueta, que tirara de cima de Kagome. Porém, as chamas estavam cada vez mais fortes, tornando suas tentativas inúteis.

Percebendo que de nada adiantava continuar com aquela ação, o detetive gritou para o estranho:

- Pare com isso! Saia daí ou vai acabar morrendo!

As chamas estavam quase consumindo o bombeiro, mas este continuava lutando na tentativa de abrir um caminho entre as chamas para que o desconhecido pudesse salvar Kagome.

Suas roupas já estavam em chamas, mas ele não desistia. Não podia fazê-lo, afinal, além de ser bombeiro, era a vida de Kagome que estava em jogo. Porém, as chamas continuavam a ganhar. Suas tentativas continuavam sendo inúteis diante da força destrutiva do fogo.

Já cansado, Kouga olhou para trás, na direção de Kagome e do estranho a quem ele a entregara, e percebeu que as chamas atrás deles aumentavam cada vez mais, quase queimando os dois, o que deixou o bombeiro desesperado.

- KAGOME! – ele gritou, ficando entre a amada e as chamas, impedido, assim que alguma delas a alcançasse.

Kagome, por sua vez, estava tão atordoada com a grande quantidade de fumaça que havia inalado, que não conseguia esboçar reação alguma. Porém, ao ver seu amigo de infância sendo atacado pelas chamas, permitiu que as lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto. Mais uma vez perderia alguém que amava, e mais uma vez isso aconteceria por sua culpa! Com esse pensamento, fechou os olhos, e passou a soluçar em meio ao fogo, sendo confortada pelos fortes braços do Detetive Taisho.

Inuyasha achou que fosse morrer ali, e quando notou Kagome chorando em seus braços, tudo o que pôde fazer, foi abraçá-la o mais forte que conseguiu, na tentativa de protegê-la. Quando achou que seria o fim de todos, percebeu que, aos poucos, o calor diminuía. Ele estava com os olhos fechados, mas os abriu, curioso para saber o motivo daquilo.

Foi quando percebeu que as chamas lentamente regrediam. Como aquilo era possível?

Kagome também abriu os olhos e, da mesma forma que o detetive, parecia não acreditar no que estava vendo. Desviou, então, o olhar para a direção em que Kouga estava. Porém, assustou-se ainda mais com o que viu: as chamas pareciam estar sendo sugadas para dentro do corpo de Kouga!

Inuyasha também olhava espantado para a cena.

Aos poucos, as chamas iam se extinguindo, deixando apenas um rastro de destruição. Quando todas as chamas desapareceram, Kouga caiu de joelhos no chão, ainda de costas para Inuyasha e Kagome. Seu corpo fumaçava de tal forma que parecia que entraria em combustão instantânea a qualquer segundo.

Os seguranças, que a todo tempo buscavam conter as chamas do lado de fora da sala, ficaram perplexos ao perceberem que o fogo simplesmente sumira, e olhavam espantados para dentro da sala, em busca das três pessoas que deveriam estar ali.

Quando os encontraram, apenas vislumbraram os semblantes incrédulos da Dra. Higurashi e do rapaz que ainda a abraçava, em direção ao outro rapaz que se dizia bombeiro e que, no momento, olhava atônito para o próprio corpo, como se estivesse em busca de algum ferimento, o qual não conseguiu encontrar.

- Mas o que... – Kouga sussurrou, sem acreditar no que acabara de acontecer.

Nesse momento, a sirene do corpo de bombeiros se fez ouvir, anunciando sua chegada.

_**£££££££££ CONTINUA £££££££££**_

**É, eu sei. Essa fic é mto maluca!**

**Ms eu gosto tanto dela, q acho q vou continuar a postar, mesmo se ninguém a ler!!!**

**Bom, ms pelo menos por enquanto, eu sei q alguém a leu, e gostaria de agradecer a ****Agome chan e ****Lilica-chan**** que me deixaram reviews!!!**

**Espero q v6 ñ desistam da fic, msmo com tantas loucuras!!!**

**Agora eu tenho q ir, pois já são 1:12h da matina e eu to caindo de sono!!!**

**Kissus,**

**Pyta-chan .**


	6. RESPOSTA

Caras leitoras,

Peço desculpas por vir ao site, e não postar um capítulo, mas o que acontece é que recebi uma review de uma outra leitora chamada UnknowPerson, que dizia o seguinte:

_Peço imensas desculpas pelo que vou dizer, mas vou não pode fazer isto. Ou seja, transcrever a história de alguém. Nem sequer citando que não é sua e sim dessa pessoa. Está nas regras do site. Plagio é proibido._

O que você pode fazer e pegar na ideia do livro e imaginar como será se fosse você a autora.

Terá que apagar esta história ou então serei obrigada a reportar você aos administradores.

Lamento imenso. Mas como eu escritora, e com árduo que sei que é escrever, não posso permitir que outra pessoa faça o que você esta fazendo. De forma alguma.

Portanto, aqui estou eu, Patricia Kelly Saldanha Cavalcanti de Araújo, postando a resposta que enviei para ela, para que todos possam ver:

_Cara Pessoa desconhecida,_

_Acho que um mal entendido aconteceu aqui. Você me mandou um review para me chamar de plagiadora, ameaçando me reportar aos administradores como se eu estivesse querendo fazer da história Coração de Guerreiro uma criação minha._

_Acho que você tem um pequeno problema de visão, ou de falta de atenção, pois no início de cada capítulo desta estória (QUE NÃO ME PERTENCE!) existem as seguintes palavras:_

_**Coração de Guerreiro**_

_**Sharon Schulze**_

_**Título original: To Tame a Warrior's Heart**_

_**Esta história não me pretence. Apenas a estou postando no universo Inuyasha. Aproveitem!!!**_

_Caso não tenha ficado claro o suficiente, eu posso interpretar para você:_

_isso significa que a autora da estória é __**Sharon Schulze**__, seu título original é __**To Tame a Warrior's Heart**__ e foi publicada no Brasil com o título __**Coração de Guerreiro**__._

_Este é um romance que eu li na minha adolescência e que me encantou muito por sua profundidade. Jamais, eu disse, jamais minha consciência permitiria que eu me utilizasse da obra de outra pessoa para engrandecer meu nome. Eu não preciso disso. Não tenho carência por atenção._

_Adoro escrever, tenho algumas fics postadas nesse site. Algumas foram bem aceitas, outras não. Mas o prazer de escrever me faz continuar, mesmo com os atrasos._

_Me perdoe pela falta de educação, mas me irrita você dizer que sabe como é árduo escrever e não presta a devida atenção aos pequenos detalhes._

_Se não gosta das minhas fics, não leia! Mas, por favor, não levante falso a respeito do meu caráter, pois você nem mesmo me conhece!_

_Digo e repito sem vergonha nenhuma, a história de __**Coração de Guerreiro NÃO ME PERTENCE**__, e eu nunca escondi isso de ninguém!_

_Caso tenha feito isso como um passa tempo, sinceramente, espero que você arranje uma vida social em que possa se distrair fazendo outras coisas que não difamar pessoas que não tem nada a ver com você!_

_Sem mais,_

_Pyta-chan_

_P.S.: caso tenha alguma dúvida sobre meu caráter, pode entrar em contato comigo e teremos outra conversa. Meu endereço eletrônico está no me profile._

Quero pedir imensas desculpas ao restante de vocês, que foram obrigadas a ler isto, mas eu não aceitem que levantem falso a meu respeito sem um bom motivo. Nunca fiz isso com ninguém, e não acho correto que façam comigo.

O Fic vai continuar e eu vou continuar dizendo que a estória não é minha, mas tenho prazer em dividi-la com vocês!

Até a próxima, onde espero postar coisas alegres, e não uma resposta a um review caluniador.

Pyta-chan ^.^


End file.
